Ask Me Instead
by i gaara
Summary: He should have been horrified, but he wasn't. He should have questioned why his hands were now tainted with his own blood, but he didn't. Instead, Naruto could only think of the three words that changed everything: "Iruka is dead". - Slight AU, SasuNaru, mentions of KakaNaru.
1. Prologue

**Title**: "Ask Me Instead"  
**Author**: i gaara  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own _NARUTO _or any of the characters.  
**Author Notes**: Some spoilers up to chapter 176, and things after that never happened. Other comments will be at the bottom.

* * *

**Prologue**

Sasuke leaned a shoulder against a nearby tree, fatigue taking its toll from the recent sparring match. His attempts to calm his breathing were wasted as he continued to inhale greedy intakes of oxygen. His body trembled, his heart pounded in his ribcage, daunting to tear away. The strain on his legs and the aches in his every fiber threatened his composure, but oddly enough, Sasuke loved the feeling.

A heavy thud reached his ears and Sasuke imagined his opponent. Naruto would be sprawled on the ground, mimicking his attempts to bring air into his lungs. An arm would cover his face—his cerulean colored eyes against the scorching sun. Only warm breezes would ease him, and Sasuke. Droplets of sweat would exude from his tanned skin, sticking to his torn clothing. Bruises from hand-to-hand combat would ache and sore tomorrow.

Waiting for Naruto's final stage of exhaustion, Sasuke finally sat down to face him.

"What's wrong Sasuke," Despite his shortness of breath, Naruto refused to let a moment to scoff his rival pass by. "Can't keep up with me anymore?"

"Ask me that when you've won, dobe," Sasuke said, frowning at the blonde's briskness.

"Don't you worry, asshole, you won't be calling me Hokage one day for nothing!"

"Hn," was the only response Naruto received as he beamed his foxy grin towards Sasuke.

His dream to become future Hokage would have been laughable to Sasuke for many different reasons in the past. Back then Naruto had a louder mouth and showed off as much as Sasuke had to rescue him from danger. It was like a compulsion for Naruto, and Sasuke labeled it pure stupidity. He was certain any person such as that would never gain the title of the ultimate shinobi of a village. Up till now, it would have been laughable to believe so.

Much to Sasuke's chagrin, the noisy Chuunin was improving. His show of progress manifested during the Chuunin Exam but like many others, he chose to overlook it. But after the incident on the hospital roof, it occurred to Sasuke he couldn't ignore it or pass it for pure luck. Naruto was becoming strong, possibly stronger than him. It was one of those moments that actually infuriated Sasuke more than it disturbed him. It was as if he was slipping - failing and it meant his brother was somewhere laughing at him.

Sasuke knew he should be anything but content with his life thus far, so he wasn't. Detached from all that didn't suit his goal was essential, so he was. All of his thoughts were fixated as of very that fatal transient moment when his brother killed their clan. He wouldn't speak out and dare cry when moments were rough. He _couldn't_ cry and defy what his brother started until he killed him.

_'But Naruto...'_

The blonde was a target of mockery, the wretched that was taunted. Yet he rose the highest during disastrous moments. If he wanted, he could declare Naruto a fitting rival, not in words, but the only rival he wanted. Why he selected and preferred him wasn't definite. He just felt closer despite how much the blonde infuriated him.

Since the Chuunin Exam, Sakura had also grown. She had become confident in her ninja skills, even as basic as they were. Her knowledge and analysis abilities remained sharpened, which made up for what she lacked. While she was still below that of Naruto, Sakura gained respect from Sasuke. Her match with Ino proved she was more than just a rabid and annoying fan girl. It made Sakura jump in glee when Sasuke had actually admitted it in words.

Sasuke had hoped the confession would ease the constant shadow of the pink-haired girl, however. Granting Sakura would approach him with more dignity and behaved less competitive in a crowd of girls, she was more encouraged by the said confession than anything else.

Prior to her prevaricate approach towards Sasuke, Sakura would now request appropriate meetings that he could not reject. It showed how cunning she grew, a necessity for a shinobi that Sasuke couldn't ignore in her. And if only it ended there, Sakura was less protective of him when he was injured during sparring matches, and _that_ Naruto was highly grateful for.

Sasuke secretly hoped Sakura was the only one who changed from the experience. However, the Chuunin Exam caused a chain of events that many wished to leave unmentioned. Naruto and Kakashi were one of those many people.

Besides eating Miso Ramen, Naruto's other hobby was training. Half of his free time was spent doing so, but lately that was all. The villagers saw Naruto unaffected by the events, given he always wore his trademark grin and continued with his childish remarks. Only his teammates could see through his pretense and reasons for seclusion.

_'Iruka is dying...'_

The words echoed in Sasuke's head as he glanced at Naruto, who sat up abruptly and tugged at the collar of his orange jacket. Sasuke smirked as Naruto voiced his annoyance, removed it without ease and laid his head on it afterwards. Naruto noticed Sasuke's eyes on him and grunted why he was staring at him. Sasuke simply turned away.

When he certain Naruto wasn't glaring daggers at him anymore, he resumed watching him. Naruto was deep in thought.

The Chuunin Exam didn't finish as expected due to the attack by Orochimaru and the Hidden Sand. Not many died, but numerous were injured while protecting the Village. Iruka was found barely alive and was rushed to the hospital but later, by the pleading of Naruto, to the newest Hokage, Tsunade.

That was the moment Sasuke saw the emotional change in Naruto. After hours spent outside the Hokage's door, Tsunade came out with faint smile, and asked for Kakashi aside. They all knew what she was going to tell him.

He would be told that, although Iruka's wounds were cleaned and closed up, his condition was not improving. He was poisoned, and despite their efforts to find an antidote, nothing was working on the man. It was highly possible he would die. **(1)**

Sasuke kept a close eye on Kakashi, the way his body tensed and eye drooped in an impassive fury. After years with their Sensei, Team Seven learned how to distinguish his emotions, even with limited features. Or perhaps they just knew Kakashi would retort in that fashion since Iruka and he were a couple. As shocked as Sakura and Sasuke were when they discovered the pair was dating, Naruto wasn't.

After Tsunade paused in her discussion, Kakashi nodded and momentarily looked at Naruto before following into her office. Naruto frantically searched the faces of Sasuke and Sakura, half expecting to find the answer he ached for. He didn't want to assume the answer he already knew, he didn't want accept that Iruka was going to die. Iruka was his father, his _mother_ and his brother; he couldn't bear losing the single person who took care of him like family. He couldn't and wouldn't allow it to happen, so he ran, not to be found two days after.

If the situation wasn't already at its worst for Naruto, villagers blamed him for Iruka's condition, as ridiculous as they were. It was their way to release grief and who else was blameworthy than Naruto, the child they called demon. From then on, Naruto avoided large group activities and trained, unable to hang on to his charade.

It became a daily routine for Sasuke when Naruto would stand outside his estate and demand a match. He'd oblige his requests but wasn't sure if he did it out of pity or kindness. It just felt... right.

Kakashi often wasn't late for meetings on the bridge anymore, and when he was, he didn't make outrageous excuses. It shocked even Sasuke on the first occasion, but it was expected. It did trouble him when Kakashi trained Naruto more than himself.

"Sasuke!"

The mention of his name sprung him back to reality. While he couldn't remember ever closing them, his eyelids lazily opened. He winced as the sunlight struck his dilated eyes and blinked several times to get used the harmful rays. When they adjusted, he spotted Naruto standing before him.

"Let's stop for today. I wanna go see Iruka-sensei before it gets too late."

Naruto stretched out a hand in front of Sasuke only for it to be smacked away. As they prepared to leave, their ears perked up to an impending sound of footsteps. Looking at the direction, Sasuke saw Kakashi, Sakura and Tsunade heading their direction. Sparing a quick glance at Naruto before making a beeline towards them, he noted his trembling.

"What are you doing here, Old Hag?" Naruto studied their faces and experienced a knot deep within his throat.

"Naruto... I came to..." Tsunade faulted in her speech and gave a pleading look towards Kakashi, who in turn sighed.

Kakashi took two steps forward and kneeled so he was eye level with Naruto. He watched the hysteric movements of the cerulean colored eyes and knew Naruto was petrified beyond belief. He must have known what was coming.

Kakashi wanted so badly to turn away as Naruto bit his lower lip and clutched his bag for dear life. Naruto wanted him to lie and if it weren't for Sakura's hand entangled with his for support, Kakashi would have.

"Iruka is dead, Naruto."

* * *

This chapter was primarily to give some background for the story, just in case there was some confusion about a timeline. Hopefully I succeeded a little.

**Edit: (1)** A lot of people were asking that I give more detail about Iruka's death, which I don't think I was ever gonna elaborate on – hahaha. But I added a small passage that will hopefully suffice. It may actually work out to my advantage and help the story move along quicker, as far as the plot goes.

I'll be sure to add a note in my next update for my readers that have been around longer.

Anyway, for new readers: please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Collecting Broken Glass

**Title:** "Ask Me Instead"  
**Author:** i gaara  
**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-sensei owns _Naruto_. I'm merely toying with the characters!  
**Author Notes:** Words that are italic and within single quotation marks (_'blah blah'_) are thoughts and the Kyuubi talking. And since this is an AU, I shall make the Naruto gang four years older. I can't picture them as twelve year olds throughout this ordeal.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Collecting Broken Glass

Naruto released his hold on his backpack so it dropped to his side, and solemnly stared at Kakashi. He saw Kakashi mouth words, but his ears were deaf to them. He was asking him a question, but all he could see were curves of cloth forming syllables with no sound. What was he trying to say, what was he asking him? Naruto watched as Kakashi's expression changed to that of confusion. He soon felt a slight rush of pain tingle throughout his body.

Kakashi shook him fiercely but Naruto's ears still refused to open themselves to him. His eyes wandered across the landscape, observing the trees' olive colored leaves stir in motion. Sweet and tedious breezes whipped his unruly hair to the corners of his face, but the slight sting that should be there wasn't. The feeling of withering by the intense heat became imaginary and Naruto felt submerged in an abyss.

"_Iruka is dead, Naruto." _

Naruto turned to the figures before him and took notice of the color pink close at hand. Sakura's hands were clasped around his fist with a strange look. It was sad, almost pleading. It was the face he saw every day in the mirror and questioned how it held nothing yet every part of him. It was the same joker reflection he wanted so badly to get rid of and Sakura was wearing it, gripping and pulling at his fist - his _fist_!

His head snapped down to his hand and he saw it tightening, creating a wound to trickle fresh blood. The pain he felt was his own doing and perhaps…

They were telling him to stop. He was hurting himself and he wouldn't stop. But maybe he didn't want to.

Kakashi noticed his attempts were useless and backed away from the blonde.

"Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, do something!" Sakura cried.

Naruto turned his attention to the Hokage.

_No_. How could he call her that anymore? She was supposed to be a legendary Sannin, one of the best Medical-Nins! And yet she let Iruka die. Why couldn't she save him - why didn't she try hard enough?

She deceived him; she was a liar - a damn hypocrite! She fooled every moment by pretending to care for him, and it worked! He actually thought she was concerned for him - the demon boy, vessel for the Kyuubi.

_'That's right, the Kyuubi...'_

It wasn't pity. Pity was something he could learn to deal with - live with even, but she was only worried about the Kyuubi. She, as the Fifth Hokage, had to protect the village and he was a threat! The Old Hag had to be careful with him.

He was only a container in spite of everything, an empty shell without a purpose of his own. No one would care what happened to him; perhaps Iruka, but Tsunade let him die! He had nothing left now, so why would they want him to listen? Why would they want him to pretend that he didn't care what they did to him?

"Dobe!"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat at the familiar voice.

His initial response would have been an insult, influenced by the irritation of the nickname, but instead his rage vanished. It wasn't that the nickname didn't bother him, it angered him to no end, but it was that voice - that person. Sasuke would never pity him; he would always be honest with him. He would never change and it was the only thing – person Naruto could count on.

"Stop being an idiot!"

Naruto felt something wet seep through his shirt and glanced down at the source. It was Sakura, clinging onto his shirt and crying.

"S-Sakura?" he muttered, feeling a sharp pain in his chest.

Sakura jumped at both the mention of her name and Naruto's raspy voice. She was glad he finally spoke but couldn't help the newly-formed tears that trailed down her flushed cheeks.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. Look," Naruto raised his hand, unclenched, so it came into view and continued, "Stop crying, Sakura-chan."

Sakura lifted her head and peered at his bleeding testimony. Her face etched into a frown as she watched the blood drip onto his backpack. She wasn't satisfied.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that, Sakura-chan? I stopped, didn't I?"

"Naruto, please calm down."

"Don't _you_ tell me what to do, Old Hag!" retorted Naruto, pushing Sakura off of him.

It was happening again.

"Listen brat," Despite her choice of words, Tsunade remained calm, "there was nothing I could do. His body refused every antidote we made. His body was deteriorating". **(1)**

"Iruka-sensei wouldn't - he can't die! Y-you're lying to me!"

"Just listen to her, dobe."

Naruto gripped his head with both hands, smothering blood on his hair, and growled beneath his breath.

He didn't know why this was happening. He just wanted to shut everyone out and crawl into a hole. He didn't want to believe Iruka was dead. But it was as if they planned it and brought along everyone he thought cared about him to hurt him even further!

Naruto didn't want to see the old hag that let Iruka die. He didn't need to see Sakura, his first crush that denied him more than he could count, cry. And he very well couldn't stomach seeing his Sensei. But Sasuke kept pushing him to make an attempt and he didn't want to anymore.

"Leave me alone..." Naruto saw Sasuke move his lips to speak and cut in, "JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Then he did the only thing he could do, he ran.

Kakashi heaved a sigh. There wasn't anything he could do to ease Naruto's suffering, let alone run after him and make him understand any of it. He wasn't convinced, after witnessing his student's reaction, that he wanted Naruto to believe him at all. It was just as difficult for him to believe Iruka was gone.

He couldn't bear in mind the treasured moments with Iruka, only the regrets he wished he didn't have. It felt unreal, as if every part of him was missing, like it was the first passing of a loved one. He came to terms with death, and after so many, some of which occurred in front of him, he believed he could endure more. But that was before he opened himself up to someone. It was before Iruka.

Kakashi never felt like Iruka could be in any sort of danger, especially since he taught in the Academy. Iruka was scarcely assigned to missions and Konohagakure was never thought to be in any danger. It bothered him that he wasn't as protective as he should have been. He could have done something, kept Iruka alive somehow if only he watched him more carefully.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" Sakura prepared to jog after him before Kakashi slapped a hand firmly on her shoulder, halting her step. "We have to go after them".

"Those two may not seem to get along, but they understand each other. Sasuke is aware of Naruto's state right now. He wouldn't push him too far," Kakashi explained.

Kakashi observed as Sakura sternly eyed the path both boys ran and sensed her dissatisfaction.

"This is a lot for Naruto to take in. Perhaps it's best _you_ don't see him."

Sakura's brows furrowed, a display that she at last understood what her Sensei was hinting at. However, the statement served more than its original purpose and increased her anxiety about Naruto's well-being, especially at the hands of the stoic teenager. The preference of Sasuke was ridiculous to her mind, but if it would help Naruto, she would comply.

"Tsunade-sama...? Are you okay?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Tsunade snapped out of her comatose, overwhelmed by Naruto's reaction. She didn't want to answer the question.

"Kakashi, report to my office when you are done handling the situation". After she sent a nod at both Kakashi and Sakura, Tsunade disappeared.

"Kaka-"

"We'll meet tomorrow morning at the bridge, regular time." Before Sakura could verbalize her disapproval, as Kakashi knew she would try, he finalized his decision, "That is all."

Sakura waved her hand in a fan like motion, pushing the clouds of smoke that her Sensei left behind. She didn't want to leave without knowing if Naruto was okay, but she would have to trust in Kakashi's judgment.

* * *

Sasuke spotted Naruto seated on the ground, clutching his leg and grumbling vivid words. A grin graced Sasuke's features as the scenario of the blonde hastily trying to make a smooth escape and tripping played in his mind. No matter the circumstances, he never ceased to amuse Sasuke. Naruto will always be Naruto.

"Go away, Sasuke."

Despite the command, Sasuke continued to stride over until he was a few feet away from him.

"I told you to go away, asshole."

"You shouldn't have run off like that."

"What the hell do you care?"

"I don't." replied Sasuke in his natural monotone voice. "They're worried about you though."

"That's something new…"

"When are you going to stop being an idiot?" A conversation with Naruto was always repetitive to the previous and the next.

"Iruka..." it was barely a whisper, but it was still audible.

"Is it the free ramen you're worried about?" The question caught Naruto's attention, but not in the mention of his favorite food.

"It wasn't...it isn't about that!"

"Whatever it is, get over it".

As Naruto stood up to face him, Sasuke noticed the torn cloth wrapped around his wounded palm, ripped from the bottom of his pants.

"Stop being a jerk…"

"You know you won't get any pity from me, dobe. In fact, I believe you lost the chance to get their pity with that foolish display back there." Naruto replied in silence and Sasuke took the initiative to continue, "Iruka is dead. I suggest you get over it _now_."

Despite Sasuke saying he wouldn't provide pity, he offered him the only thing he knew Naruto would want at the moment: a fight. Naruto wasn't ignorant to the suggestion Sasuke had laid out on the table, and yet what he did next threw Sasuke completely off guard.

Naruto simply paced toward Sasuke, eyes dead set on the ground, apparently judging it rather fascinating, and grabbed his collar. He raised his readied fist - his wounded hand inches away from Sasuke's face and waited.

"What are you doing?" Although he refused to let it show, Sasuke was confused. He was prepared for another approach from the blonde, not something that left him utterly unguarded and so _vulnerable_. Sasuke didn't want a match so careless and smacked Naruto's hands away.

"Have it your way-" was all Sasuke could say when Naruto injected by tackling him down. "Get off!"

His command went unanswered as he thrashed about to release himself from Naruto's grip. The process was made even difficult when Naruto tangled his legs with Sasuke, and commenced his assault on the stoic boy.

Sasuke still had the mobility of his arms and blocked the hasty punches desperately demanding to connect with his face. He had no trouble blocking the attempts, but the longer he did so the further exhaustion took hold of him. The previous battle had left him worn and he foolishly believed Naruto would be similar, lowering the vigor of the match. Yet Naruto was relentless and bloodthirsty.

Naruto had begun to land close calls, creating scratches on the side on Sasuke's face as it missed its full target.

Sasuke grew weary and launched his own fist towards Naruto's cheek but to no avail; it was caught. He tried again with his left only to be trapped painfully tight by Naruto's hand, leaving him to once again thrash about in order release his legs. When he attempted to roll to the side, Naruto continued to hold his fists and used his own elbows to keep Sasuke's shoulders in place. As a last resort, Sasuke thirst his hips upwards with as much strength he could muster to fling Naruto over. He would have been successful if Naruto hadn't released his fists at the last moment and dug his fingers into the soil to keep in place.

It was then Sasuke saw the opening and gripped Naruto's shoulders and hurled him over on his back. He straddled Naruto, holding only his arms in place.

"Stay still." He ordered as he applied more force to press Naruto's arms above his head.

"Get... off me!" Naruto growled, as he rolled his head side to side. And then Sasuke noticed a certain glint in his eyes.

He was going to cry.

Naruto spotted Sasuke from the corner of his eyes and spoke softly, "D-don't look at me..."

"What's your problem?"

Naruto halted all actions and wondered why he would ask that when it should have been obvious.

"Say it now."

Naruto felt the smart thing to do would be to stay quiet or lie, like he always had. To smile and pretend he's fine when he's not.

"Naruto."

But no one had ever _asked_ him before. No one had ever asked him anything concerning his personal life, and there was Sasuke, willing to listen! He was giving him the chance - a choice. It was something not many people wanted to give him.

"Iruka was the only one w-who...he cared about me! Even being a b-beast Iruka still..." Tears began to leak from his eyes, trailing down the side of his face. Naruto tried to stop, but he lost control. "And I...oh gods and I...I _betrayed_ him!"

"What did you do?" Sasuke in fact wanted to know what Naruto did. The death of a loved one was difficult to get over, yes, but to use 'betrayal' when they had such a secure relationship was unusual. In all likelihood, it was nothing and Naruto found it appropriate to blame himself.

"When...be-before…Iruka-" Sasuke wanted to whack Naruto over the head to put an end his stammering. There was no mistake it was because of his crying, but it was getting to be ridiculous.

Sasuke once again focused on Naruto's hands since it would be a while before Naruto would stop sobbing enough to speak actual words. One was bleeding faintly, but it wasn't serious enough to worry about. The other had imprints resembling crescents and Sasuke supposed it was due to his nails. With the sudden interest, he observed Naruto's nails only to find for them completely bitten and not lengthy enough to create marks. It was odd.

And then he stiffened. Naruto had stopped rambling.

Sasuke felt a shiver travel up and down his spine.

Someone was watching.

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and wished me a Happy Birthday! It made me so happy that you all liked it. I hope everyone is pleased with this chapter as well! I don't want to rush into anything, especially the SasuNaru relationship.

Please continue to review!

Edit: **(1) **Just some more information on Iruka's death.  
All other changes to the chapter was minor. I merely took out some paragraphs or a few lines here and there. Any other mistakes, I apologize.


	3. Chapter 2: 4:34 AM

**Title:** "Ask Me Instead"  
**Author:** i gaara  
**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns _NARUTO_. I'm merely toying with the characters.  
**Author Notes:** Words that are italic and within single quotation marks (_'blah blah'_) are thoughts and the Kyuubi talking. And since this is an AU, I shall make the Naruto gang four years older. I can't picture them as twelve year olds throughout this ordeal.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** 4:34 AM

The smoothness of Sasuke's skin formed goose bumps as another shiver rippled and enveloped his slouched body. It was faint, but he could sense someone close, watching them - breathing down his neck. It made him feel uneasy.

"Sa-Sasuke, can you...get off now?"

Sasuke was half certain he had heard Naruto's meek spoken words and turned his attention back to the blonde, only to find Naruto's gaze on him.

It wasn't the first time he caught Naruto staring at him with such intent, and it wasn't the first time he felt compelled to return the gaze.

Sasuke never regarded the action more than twice before now; it was simply a method of communication between the two, one in which he was peculiarly pleased with. It provoked fewer headaches since no one was subjected to the silliness of insults.

At the beginning, Naruto would glare - a show of his determination and resentment when Sasuke performed better during missions and training sessions. The glares then shaped into bigger grins from Naruto and smirks on Sasuke's part. And in spite of everything, Sasuke couldn't help but be surprised each time Naruto got a reaction from him. Perhaps it was a result of rivalry but Sasuke couldn't understand why he kept following his lead, or why it didn't bother him with the way it was now: the silent stares.

Sasuke scanned Naruto, taking in the almost dried blood plastered upon his hair, the dirt smudged across his cheeks, the light quivering of lips, and the dispirited cerulean eyes. Out of all features Naruto possessed, his eyes attracted the most attention because they were rare - they spoke volumes. And right now, they were telling him someone _was_ around. But before Sasuke could search his surroundings, a familiar voice called their names.

It was their Sensei.

Sasuke quickly removed himself off Naruto and made his way towards Kakashi, but not without surveying the area. There was no one in sight.

"There won't be a mission tomorrow but we will still meet in the morning for further instructions." Both boys nodded in agreement and waited to be dismissed. "Tsunade-sama will want to know you got home safely, Naruto. Come with me."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, his face worn with defeat and fatigue, and trailed after Kakashi without objection. Sasuke observed the two as they walked away, occasionally sparing quick glances elsewhere for the unknown prowler. He still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

And then, faster than the pair had left, Kakashi came sprinting back.

"I need you to watch Naruto tonight."

"Why me?"

"You're his teammate, and better suited for the job than Sakura. Can I count on you to do this simple task?" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask; he was certain Sasuke would take the bait.

"Of course," Sasuke huffed.

"Good. Gather your things and be there before sundown."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and Sasuke - be nice," Kakashi warned before retracing his steps back to Naruto. Moments later, Naruto sent a nod towards Sasuke, an act to confirm his consent. He had expected Naruto to shout, outraged by the arrangement, but the blonde appeared unfazed. Perhaps the news of Iruka's death was finally weighing on his mind.

A shadow in Sasuke's memory stirred. Just how many restless nights had he spent replaying the horrific night his clan was murdered? His thoughts would churn simply by being in the estate. It was torture, and he knew it would be for Naruto as well.

Maybe he could play nice.

* * *

Chilling but placid breezes mingled with blanched curtains as they gained entry into Naruto's unkempt bedroom. Clad in orange shorts, Naruto stretched across his bed with a thin blanket draped over his body. He shuddered in anticipation, waiting for another swift flow of air, and quickly shoved the blanket off his limbs.

He couldn't welcome warmth when Iruka was somewhere ice cold, and _dead_.

Naruto groaned, curled into a ball and focused his eyes on the first object he could distinguish in the dim room.

His Chuunin vest.

Without a delay of hesitation, Naruto secured his eyes shut and buried his face into his pillow.

He despised the vest. It was a reminder of Iruka and everywhere he turned, it was there. Naruto couldn't bear it. He had already tackled down a passer-by that wore the vest and suffered the consequences when Tsunade found out. Since then, he was rarely assigned missions around the village. Not that he minded.

Naruto grumbled once more and tossed over, facing the opposite direction of the dreadful vest. What was he supposed to do? He had Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke but the list seemed so wrong without Iruka. He was the first person to truly embrace him with the knowledge of the Kyuubi and the others were forced into it. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke… they had to tolerate him since they were placed in the same team. They couldn't possibly care for him, not like Iruka.

A loud hammering on his front door broke Naruto out of his reverie. He knew it was Sasuke but remained on the bed, hoping his stoic teammate would leave. However, Sasuke was persistent and continued his abuse on the door. So, throwing both legs off the bed, Naruto gained his footing and journeyed to the source of ruckus.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Regardless, the hammering continued. "What the hell is your problem? People could be sleeping!" he yelled as he slammed the door wide open.

"Then I'd suggest next time you don't open the door so loudly." Sasuke's lips stretched into a smirk at the immediate scowl Naruto gave him. Not even a minute together and he was already bickering.

"You don't have to be here, you know?"

"I know." A wave of silence passed, and Naruto believed Sasuke would in fact leave until he asked, "Are you going to let me inside?"

A small smile occupied Naruto's lips as most ill feelings faded with his question. They both knew he wouldn't tell Kakashi if he disobeyed these specific orders, but Sasuke decided he would stay anyway. It was… nice. Therefore, he stepped aside for Sasuke to enter.

Once inside, Sasuke's eyes batted around the two-in-one living room and kitchen, and was amazed at how adequately clean it was.

Naruto motioned Sasuke to sit down on a couch discolored in a run-down green, and sat on a kitchen counter near an opened window. Sasuke stationed his backpack beside his leg and settled down on the couch, not before noticing Naruto's lack of clothing.

"Do you, uh, want something to drink or...to eat?"

"What do you have to eat?"

"Well, I have Ramen… and…" Naruto paused as he tried to remember a list of foods. None came to mind.

Sasuke's face broke into a brief smile as the introspective silence continued. Of course Naruto would only have his favorite meal.

"Is this where I'm sleeping?"

"What?" Naruto twisted his body away from the window, confused at the change of subject.

"Am – I – sleeping - here?" Sasuke slowly rolled out each word, making sure Naruto would hear every one.

"Oh. Ohh! Yeah."

"Well, we should get some rest then."

"Okay, but my room is off limits!" Naruto didn't want Sasuke to see the big mess in his bedroom after seeing the only uncluttered room in the apartment.

Just before Naruto locked himself in his bedroom, Sasuke called out his name.

"What do you want now Oh Mighty Sasuke?"

"You'll be fine, right?"

"Huh? Why? Would you cuddle me or watch as I slept if I said no? I thought you wouldn't pity me."

Sasuke grimaced at Naruto's mocking smile, and turned away. "If you're not ready on time in the morning, I'm leaving without you."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it," Naruto said before he noisily shut the door.

* * *

Sasuke tossed and turned on Naruto's faded couch, still unable to find a comfortable position. The cushions were so flattened that it caused Sasuke to wonder why Naruto kept such a worthless piece of furniture. It made sleep nearly impossible.

But it wasn't long before Naruto would be awake, Sasuke thought. The sky once again glowed with a hue of orange, creating gold above the horizon. It was a signal of his triumph and Sasuke savored the image before facing the clock hanging high on the wall. It read 4:34 AM. Only an hour and twenty-six minutes remained, and then it was mission complete. It was an easy -

A noise caught Sasuke's attention and he spun around to where the sound originated: Naruto's room. It wasn't loud, but it was loud enough to be heard in the muted apartment. Nimbly, Sasuke's feet rose not to make a sound as he advanced across the room. He pressed his head against the door, listening intently for any movement or sound.

There was nothing.

Sasuke wanted to assume Naruto was now stirring awake and had struck something in the process, but it was never safe to assume anything with the idiot. He would just have to see what Naruto was doing.

Sasuke firmly wrapped his hand around the doorknob and before he could twist it open, a bestial screech penetrated his ears. Sasuke immediately pushed against the door, but to his dismay, it was locked.

"Naruto? What's going on in there?"

"Go...aw-way!"

Naruto's response triggered Sasuke's imagination of the worst and a rant of profanities that would make even Tsunade cringe.

"If you don't open the door right now, I'll break it open!"

Sasuke waited for a reply - anything that would confirm the blonde was fine. But only silence greeted his ears, and so he resolved to make quick work on the door. If Naruto refused to heed his warning, he would just have to reinforce his words by opening it forcibly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth with every ram he dispensed on the thick wooden door. He repeated every shove with equal amount of force as the last and soon enough, the door flew open.

Sasuke's eyes searched the room and immediately rested on the metallic object on the floor, next to Naruto's bed. Wearily, he went to pick the kunai, his palm soon slippery with what covered the sharp tool.

"I thought I told y-you to...go away."

Sasuke wheeled around and sighed at the sight he saw: Naruto sat curled up in a corner with blood painted on his hands.

Sasuke threw down the kunai on the bed and asked, "Where is it?"

Naruto refused to make eye contact with Sasuke, but still answered his question knowingly. There was no way Sasuke would leave him alone anyway.

"It's...in the bathroom."

Sasuke stood briefly to examine Naruto, wondering how severe the wound was, but quickly turned away to retrieve the first aid.

Only an hour and twenty-six minutes were left and he failed.

* * *

**Author Comments (_Edit_):**

I had a hard time editing this chapter for some odd reason. I ended up removing a lot of parts, such as Naruto's rage fit (InARealPickle pointed something out to me and I realized they were correct, so the scene doesn't really work), replaced the dialogue between Sasuke and Kakashi, and expanded more on things that are crucial to the story. But all in all, it's still the same chapter. Although I'm not entirely pleased with it, I think this version turned out better. Everyone seems to be in character more.

Anyway, please continue to review! It means a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 3: Honest to a Fault

**Title:** "Ask Me Instead"  
**Author:** i gaara  
**Disclaimer:** _Fan _- fiction. Need I say more?  
**Author Note:** Words that are italic and within single quotation marks (_'blah blah'_) are thoughts and the Kyuubi talking.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Honest to a Fault

To anticipate the unexpected was indeed a tricky task, but it was not an impossible one. If they had imagined the most irrational and erratic behavior possible, they would have gained some knowledge to how Naruto's mind worked. Needless to say, not many people bothered to give him a second thought, but Sasuke hated surprises and Naruto had _the_ title.

But although everything about Naruto screamed disaster - from his appearance, manners, speech, and Jutsu - he never expected the blonde to inflict damage to himself. It simply wasn't in his nature.

When Sasuke flipped the switch for the bathroom, he was greeted with another disaster. Dirty clothing, undergarments and towels were sprinkled all over the floor, with a couple of open scrolls near the toilet seat. The medicine cabinet mirror was cracked with a busted hinge, which didn't allow it to properly close. All of its items were scattered about the sink.

Sasuke noticed pink goop splattered across the opposite wall of the said cabinet and eyed the trail down to a plastic bottle. He smirked as he read the prints "Anti-Diarrhea Liquid" labeled on the bottle. The cherry medicine did not shock Sasuke; Naruto's diet was so unhealthy that –

Sasuke frowned. He had no time to waste on Naruto's ailing habits.

Sasuke noticed a bulk on the ground and kicked off a mound of Naruto's _unmentionables_. He soon heard a dull sound as his foot hit something solid. With merely two fingers, Sasuke threw off tattered underwear that sagged over the first aid kit. He quickly nabbed the kit and made his way out of the tiny room.

Sasuke found Naruto huddled in the exact spot with a face contorted in unbounded discomfort. He almost pitied the dobe as he was reminded of the times he was in a similar pinch, but dismissed the idea.

"The wound won't treat itself."

Sasuke was unaware as to where Naruto's injury was located. He was so bunched up together that he could only discern the vital fluid on his hands. Naruto's trembling frame and pale complexion, however, told him it was not a minor wound.

"Are you listening to me? We don't have time for this."

Naruto roused from his transfixed state and slightly cocked his head to the side. He could tell Sasuke was angry. He still had his forthright manner to himself but something was different.

Sasuke's face had emotion: disgust. And it was aimed towards him.

'_Who could blame him? Demons shouldn't be seen…'_

As if Sasuke had read his mind, he turned away in irritation. Naruto parted his dry lips to speak, but no words were formed. Naruto breathed in deeply but knew it was not because he felt suffocated; he just couldn't conjure up any words that would help his case.

And so he placed his chin between his knees to avoid the expression on the stoic teenager's face.

"I don't want to argue with you right now so get up."

Naruto would have laughed at the remark yet, like his lips, felt dry inside. He had finally sunk rock bottom between the devil and the deep blue sea - an emotion too profound to be real, an ache so bitter that it couldn't be real - and out of all people, Sasuke had to witness it. If it were anyone else, he could have worn his trademark grin to show he wasn't bothered, that he really didn't care. But as Naruto found out, he couldn't bring himself to do that around Sasuke anymore.

Naruto thought it would have been easier if he didn't understand why Sasuke was still around. At least then it would exhaust him less than wondering why Sasuke couldn't say it. They were alone and despite that, Sasuke still refused to admit that he was concerned just _a little_.

Was he really so monstrous that even those who did care were ashamed to admit it?

Was Iruka really the only one...?

"Naruto -"

"Do you wanna give me a sec? This hurts!" Naruto's hand blindly stretched to the side and when he couldn't find what he searched for, he growled. He moved the side table when he had tried to clean his bedroom earlier.

Sasuke unknowingly rolled his eyes as Naruto proceeded and struggled to stand. He was tempted to aid the blonde to speed up the process, but was stopped short.

"Don't bother. I can do this myself." And with a few grumbles of irreverent words, Naruto managed to stand and proudly, yet sluggishly, made his way to the bed.

"Take your shirt off."

Sasuke watched closely as Naruto gripped the opposite ends of his bloody tee-shirt and tugged it upwards. A large spiral snaked the outside of Naruto's navel, completed with unfamiliar calligraphy caught his eye. It appeared to be a seal, but why would _Naruto _have one?

Sasuke ignored the design for the moment and focused on Naruto's wound. There was one cut slashed across the abdomen accompanied by tiny scratches skewed on the torso. He took a seat beside Naruto and ordered him to lie down, which he unwillingly complied.

"Do I even have to ask?" Sasuke questioned as he began to pat the gauze sponges on the wounds.

"No, you don't so go home. I can take care of this myself."

"The way I see, I don't think you can."

"Stop treating me like I'm twelve!"

"I will when you stop behaving like it." Sasuke passed another gauze sponge over the gash but with deliberate pressure.

"Fuck, Sasuke! Be careful!"

"Stop whining."

"Urgh! Screw you, this hurts!" He cursed once more when Sasuke rewarded him with another nudge at the deep wound.

"You're doing it on purpose!"

"So, how did it happen?"

"Don't change the subject, bastard!"

"_How_," Sasuke repeated, "did you get this?"

"Mind your own business." Naruto smirked at the curt reply.

"Just tell me why you did it, idiot."

"_I_ didn't _do_ anything! I… just woke up this way."

"You must think I'm really stupid."

"Why would I lie?"

"Explain to me how it happened."

"What don't you understand? I woke up with the kunai in my hand and…" Naruto paused in his short narrative. "And I..."

"Say it, _'And I stabbed myself'_."

"W-what is it to you anyway?"

"I was in the next room, moron! What did you think I was going to say when I found you?"

"I…"

"You didn't think about that, did you?"

"No, I -"

"The next time you think about committing suicide - _don't_. We already have Iruka's funeral to worry about."

Naruto promptly sat up despite the pain he felt and lifted his hand to push Sasuke away. He seethed as he was shoved back down but immediately shot forward again.

Naruto realized it was futile after his fourth attempt and draped an arm over his eyes. He couldn't keep his eyes from watering. Why was he always so weak around Sasuke?

"...you really hate me, don't you?"

"That has nothing to do with this."

"It has _a lot _to do with everything!" Naruto let out a soft chuckle and continued, "I know this'll sound dumb but... I _think_ I hate you. I think because I just don't know anymore! You sort of understand me and… well, you're the closest thing I have to a friend and I don't want to lose that."

Naruto's confession was followed by more chuckles, and he lightly gripped his stomach as each laugh imposed a sharp twinge at the region.

"What's your point?"

"I don't know! But…friends... they don't force each other to talk if they don't wanna…"

Sasuke snorted and stood up, "We're not friends."

To label their relationship a friendship was not something on Sasuke's 'To Do List'. To even say the word "friend" in front of him was akin to saying "Get lost". The response was expected but Naruto wanted to make an attempt.

"The bleeding has stopped for now, so hurry and wash up. I'll wrap bandages when you're done."

"Wait."

"We're going to run late, Naruto." Sasuke said impatiently.

"You didn't have to stay the night, but…" _Just one more try._"Why did you?"

"I do as I'm told. That's all".

* * *

**Author Comments**:

Kind of short, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Once again, please continue to feed me reviews!


	5. Chapter 4: Last Word

**Title:** Ask Me Instead  
**Author**: i gaara  
**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto does hella better with Naruto than I do. It's all his!

**Edit**: No real changes here. But the beginning is still worth reading for some hints?

* * *

**Chapter 4**: Last Word

Sakura dashed through Konohagakure, dodging a sea of bodies as she mentally chided herself for being late. Not that Sakura would deliberately stay awake all night, but thoughts of Iruka haunted her to no end that she simply couldn't turn in for the night. She relived every second, each minute and hour - all crucial moments with her former Sensei before he died.

It was Iruka's smile before he died that she remembered so vividly that night. His smile was like Naruto's: one that demanded so much attention that one couldn't help but grin in return. It reminded her so much of Naruto that she couldn't disagree with how "Father and Son" they were.

She couldn't understand how he could smile so earnestly when his mangled body was connected to every machine in the room. His ghastly complexion and low, quivering voice exemplified his discomfort, but Iruka constantly fought to keep his smile intact. But Sakura knew he was in pain; his guise only fueled her worry and guilt - her guilt for confiding in him in his last moments.

From the day she entered the Academy, Sakura understood what being a shinobi entailed; she stumbled across it every day, but that was the problem: she was stumbling. As much as she studied and trained, she couldn't keep up with the rest of the team. It felt impossible.

When Sakura had confessed to Iruka, he just smiled as he always had. It made Sakura feel nervous knowing it was his way of concealing his true emotions, until he said:

"Your heart is in the right place, but perhaps you're going about it the wrong way."

She had asked him what he meant but he reciprocated with another question.

"Let me ask you this. Why did you want to become a shinobi?"

The answer should have been simple, Sakura thought, and she knew what she should have said. But she couldn't lie. She first became a shinobi to be near Sasuke.

"But I grew up! I really do want to protect everyone!" she explained.

"Don't w-worry, I know you mean well. But there are many ways you can do just that without bodily –" Iruka began to cough madly before completing his sentence and Sakura rushed to retrieve him a cup of water. "I'm s-sorry about that."

"It's fine, Iruka-sensei. I should let you rest."

"Nonsense, we're talking! Now as I was saying… you can protect those you love without bodily strength. Sakura, have you ever thought about teaching at the Academy?"

"W-well, I thought about it once..."

"You're a bright young woman and if you were able to teach Naruto a few things, I'm sure you'll do wonderfully!"

Sakura smiled ear to ear at his encouragement and thanked him for the advice.

"I know you'll do well and hope you will consider it. Imparting good and proper knowledge to our young is the first step towards –" Once more, his sentence was cut short by another cough and she poured him more water. While he gulped the liquid down, she noticed the tiny beads of sweat on his forehead and light tremble of hands as he held the cup.

"I should really go now. You really need some rest."

"I guess it can't be helped. Could you please call Kakashi-sensei for me?" Sakura couldn't help but smile at how both partners insisted on calling each other sensei when others were around, and bade Iruka farewell.

When Sakura exited the room, she noticed Kakashi was nowhere in sight.

"Excuse me," Sakura sought to get the attention of one of the female medical-nins passing by. "Do you know where Kakashi-sensei is?"

"Yes, he was here a couple of minutes ago. I insisted that he got himself something to eat. He was looking rather unwell - poor guy. I'm sure he'll be back shortly. Have a seat."

Before Sakura had the chance to sit, a loud buzzing noise resounded from Iruka's room. The medical-nin rushed inside, but immediately ran out.

"Call Hokage-sama!"

"What's going on? Is he okay?" Sakura questioned.

"Kakashi-san, thank goodness!" Sakura whirled around to find Kakashi behind her. "Please get Hokage-sama! Iruka-san is…" the medical-nin trailed off.

Kakashi dropped the mug of coffee that was in his hand and hurried to Iruka's side, disregarding the young woman's command.

"What good will that do?" It was a mumble but Sakura heard every word before the medical-nin rushed to get Tsunade herself.

"Watch where you're running, little girl!" scolded a man with long blonde hair, a section tied up in a high ponytail. Bangs flowed freely down the left side of his face, masking one of his sapphire colored eyes, which were embellished by kohl.

"Please excuse me!" Sakura apologized to the villager who, in her reverie, she rammed into. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you!"

Smiling, the blonde man scooted to the side so Sakura could continue on her way. Apologizing once more, Sakura bowed and ran off.

"I'm sorry..." Sakura inhaled deeply to catch her breath and pressed on, "...for being late."

If Kakashi had not made the slightest nudge of his head, she wouldn't have known if he had heard her at all. He was firm and stiff as a robot, even his arms were drawn tightly across his chest, almost to a level of discomfort. He was silent, his visible eye far away in the distance, as though brooding.

Relieved that she would not be punished, Sakura heaved a sigh and tossed her bag on the ground.

It was rare for a shinobi to go on break due to another's passing, so she suspected there would be a mission. Sakura wouldn't mind. I'm sure everyone, especially Naruto, could use a distraction.

It was then she noticed the absence of Sasuke and the said blonde.

"I _am_ late, right?" There was no way Sasuke would be late.

Kakashi dropped his arms to the side and indolently rotated to face Sakura, but before he could speak, his attention was diverted to the bickering duo from behind. Both teenagers fell silent once they noticed the intense glare from their sensei.

"The memorial service will begin at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning. The Hokage wants you, Naruto, to give Iruka's eulogy," explained Kakashi once the teenagers were within earshot.

"You gotta be kidding," Naruto said in disbelief. Everyone in the village hated him – why would the old hag think that was a good idea?

"I said you'd be honored to do it, so I hope you will start on it after today's final training."

"What do you mean by that, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"The Hokage also requested that the entire team take a couple of days off."

Naruto noted Kakashi's fleeting look towards him as he uttered the last word. The time off was meant for _him_ and no one else. The Old Hag was distressed over the Kyuubi and wanted to ensure the safety of the seal.

"You know the drill. Sakura will be your partner, and Naruto, come with me. Report to me after you've had enough."

No sooner than Kakashi and Naruto were out of sight, a series of kunai were launched in Sakura's direction. Waiting for another wave, Sakura positioned a hand over her holster and groaned.

Today was not her day.

* * *

To call Akimichi Chouji fat was akin to calling Sakura weak. It was evident but the subject was taboo.

Sakura had excellent control over chakra and had become admirable with genjutsu, but she was without any unique abilities. It was no surprise she was knocked out fairly easy with Sasuke; she was no match for the Sharingan user.

"Were you there when he died?" Sasuke asked, not concerned with his Sensei's order to train.

"I don't see how that matters to you..."

The reply was abnormal to Sasuke. Sakura usually jumped at any opportunity to have a conversation with him, especially if he initiated it.

"You can leave early, I won't tell Kakashi-sensei." And with that, Sasuke headed up the path Kakashi and Naruto went.

"I didn't know what was going on...it happened too fast." Sakura spoke, halting Sasuke's step. "Everyone was running back and forth trying to get a hold of Hokage-sama or even Shizune-san. But… she was too late. He…"

"Died," Sasuke finished for her. She nodded and continued.

"I was able to get near his door… I heard him talk. I know it was wrong of me to eavesdrop, especially when he was dying… But I couldn't help it. I wanted to…"

"Watch him die?"

"No! I… wanted to see him. It's different."

"There was nothing you could've done to help him."

"I know that! But…"

"What did Iruka-sensei say?"

"He said _'Tell Naruto I...'_ and that was all! He couldn't finish! His last words and he couldn't finish!" Sakura tried to muffle her cries but it only made her breathing louder and louder, uncontrollable. It couldn't be helped; she was still that innocent child he met four years ago who cried for everything.

Sasuke lifted Sakura's bag and searched around for a handkerchief, not the least shocked when he spotted it amongst cosmetic products.

"Here," Sasuke said as he handed it to Sakura. "I'm going to find Kakashi-sensei. Go home."

"W-wait, I'll go with you."

But it was too late, he was gone.

* * *

Since his training site was never consistent, reporting to Kakashi after practice was a hunt in its own. As much as Sasuke enjoyed a challenge, the task became repetitive and tedious. It simply wasn't worth the trouble just to be told they were done for the day.

He rested his weight on one knee and inspected the fresh soil below, convinced that someone had been in the area. Sasuke scanned for any traces of where Kakashi and Naruto could have gone but found none, concluding they had continued on a more elevated ground.

"Stop saying that!" Sasuke's ears perked up at the familiar voice, and began to walk towards it. He could always count on Naruto's noisiness.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" questioned Naruto, anger seeping through. "Stop brushing it off so easily!"

Naruto was speaking about Iruka-sensei. Sasuke couldn't simply interrupt; it was a private matter between him and Kakashi. He would just have to wait until they finished.

"What's done is done." Kakashi deadpanned, and jumped down from a sturdy tree branch.

"But it shouldn't have happened. You should have done something to stop _**it**_!"

"Naruto, please calm down." Kakashi fixed a hand on Naruto's shoulder only for the blonde to pull away.

"No! It's your fault, you damn pervert! You let it happen! The kyu –"

"You may come out now, Sasuke," Kakashi interjected and, within moments, Sasuke appeared next to Naruto.

"You were...there the whole time?" Naruto asked, slightly taken aback.

"Sakura and I are finished with our training."

"Where is she?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't think it was necessary for her to come along. I told her to leave."

"You are dismissed then. You too, Naruto - you had enough." Kakashi gently ruffled Naruto's unruly hair and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto disregarded his teacher's farewell and continued to stare at his teammate. He had tackled Kakashi with a private affair and didn't even bother to ensure no one was around. Kakashi had detected the Uchiha heir and tried to stop him, but he refused to listen – he let his frustration take hold. And now, Sasuke had probably heard everything he has been trying to keep to himself.

"So…" Naruto started casually, "how long were you there?"

"Not long."

"No, I mean…" Naruto rubbed the backside of his neck and thought of how he could phrase the question. "What did you hear?"

"Not much," Sasuke responded, and Naruto's brows immediately furrowed. He was getting irritated with the bastard's curt answers.

A part of him wanted to scream at Sasuke for further clarification, but another part wanted the subject to die out. If Sasuke hadn't heard anything, he would only make him suspicious with the relentless questioning. He would just have to drop it.

Naruto turned away and searched for his orange jacket. It was only a few feet away.

"I guess I'll, uh, head out now," Naruto said as he carded his hand through his hair. His voice had trembled slightly – he could only imagine how pathetic his expression must be, and so he hesitated for a moment before facing Sasuke again.

But Sasuke was already gone.


	6. Chapter 5: Ashes and Rain

**Title:** Ask Me Instead  
**Author**: i gaara  
**Disclaimer**: _Fan_ - fiction. I do not own NARUTO or any of the characters.

**Edit**: Chapter was re-titled to its translation: "Ashes and Rain".  
Other notes will be at the bottom of the chapter. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 5** – Ashes and Rain

"Iruka's funeral…"

Naruto breathed in heavily as he said it for the seventh time that morning, and coughed. He had left his shower run with only hot water and locked his bathroom window shut, causing steam to occupy the room's atmosphere. The combination of the overlywarm water against his raw skin and the inhalation of the steam were unbearable. His skin inflamed and Naruto thought if he remained there any longer, he would have melted away into the drain below.

"Iruka-sensei…"

Naruto raised his face toward the shower head and his eyes began to sting, not certain if it was boiling water that stung eyes or if he was crying. A similar pang in his chest erupted and he hiccupped. He felt suffocated and wasn't sure if it was all the steam or not.

Naruto gritted his teeth together and hastily moved back from the water's flow. He grabbed the shampoo bottle on the shower floor and applied an ample amount to his hair, then massaged it thoroughly as the bottle instructed.

"_Iruka_…" It was barely a whisper and Naruto wasn't able to tell if he said it aloud or merely thought it.

By tradition, Iruka would be cremated when everyone had laid their flowers inside the coffin and the ceremony had ended. Naruto hoped Iruka would already be cremated before the service started. He couldn't stand the thought of an open casket displaying his Sensei on dry ice dressed in grave clothes, and his head pointed proudly to the North. Strangely, Iruka would even have a pouch of six coins.

Naruto turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and chuckled. Why would dead people need money?

Sitting on his bed, Naruto eyed the clothing he would wear for the ceremony. It was an all black kimono, hakama, haori and kaku that Tsunade gave him, along with a pair of zori sandals. Even in his spite, he was thankful she had bought him the black clothing since everything he owned was very bright colored. The kimono he had for the Sandaime's funeral was thrown away, in hope he would never need it again.

"What the hell…?" Feeling a bubbly essence drip down his face, Naruto touched his hair and ran back into the bathroom.

He forgot to wash out the shampoo.

* * *

If Naruto was never aware of how well-liked and respected Iruka was with the people of Konohagakure, he was now. Aside from the two individuals dressed in similar black kimonos far ahead of him, the streets were completely empty and, naturally, all shops were closed.

Naruto peered into one of the shops and spotted the time of 8:49 A.M. He had eleven minutes until the ceremony began. While he knew he would make it in time, he walked faster as the two people he had seen a few seconds ago, vanished from his sight. Perhaps the time in the store was wrong and he _was_ late.

He clutched the piece of paper in his hand and decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. He couldn't be late, he was supposed give a speech. Everyone would be waiting for him.

To blame him...

To hate him...

Naruto stopped.

He shouldn't be there.

Iruka should be buried in peace, not by a demon.

"I can't do it," Naruto whispered.

He shouldn't have to see Iruka's pale, cold body while his was still warm – while he was still alive and Iruka wasn't.

Naruto slammed his back against a brick wall and lifted his face toward the sky. His vision blurred as he noted the gray clouds that loomed over Konohagakure.

It was going to rain soon.

(**1**) "Is the baby going to cry?" Naruto turned to pinpoint the young male voice, but found no one. It wasn't a voice he could distinguish.

"Coward," Naruto whispered to himself and pushed away from the wall. He began to dust off his haori when something - _someone_ pressed flush against his back.

"Who are you calling a coward?" Naruto shivered at the stranger's hot breath close to his ear. He wondered if the man had felt the tremble that worked down his spine. Naruto closed his hand into a fist, but slowly released it when the ice-cold steel of a kunai came parallel to his throat.

"Only cowards attack from behind," Naruto hissed, which was followed by a low choked noise by the man. It sounded like laughter.

"_Oh?"_ Moist lips hovered over his neck and Naruto pushed away, a futile attempt to escape the warm trail that slithered back up to his ear. However, a pair of arms entangled around his torso to keep him in place. "Was I wrong to assume you preferred it from the back?"

Naruto growled at the implication, but remained motionless. The kunai was still a mere inch away from his neck.

"Hurry up, we don't have much time." It was different voice, and unlike the first, whose voice was calm and smooth with delivery, the second was hoarse and deep. They were impatient, just like he was.

"Since neither of us have time for this, let me go and maybe I'll go easy on you punks."

The first man released another low laughter, and soon both arms and kunai disappeared. Naruto quickly spun around to face his attackers.

It was just a kid. Naruto was short, but the long haired blonde in front of him was even shorter. He was also thin, giving him a fragile, almost feminine, appearance - and Naruto hated those types. He never knew what to expect, only that they could either be like Haku or even Uchiha Itachi. But it was impossible for the boy to be more than twelve years old. Naruto knew most of the Chuunin and Jounin in the village, so he had to be a Genin or...

...an Academy student.

"It's impolite to stare, _Naruto-kun,_"the blonde teased. "Ohh. I do look young, don't I?"

"Stop toying with him. Do it now," urged the deep voice. He was still nowhere in sight.

"Ahh, you're no fun," the young blonde grumbled. "Until next time, Naruto-kun."

And with that, he vanished in a haze of smoke.

"Now who's the coward? Come face me!" Naruto yelled in all directions, in search of the mysterious duo. Naruto scanned the dark alley, but found no trace. "I said SHU— ugh…"

Naruto looked downward and saw the kunai that was once located on his neck, now lodged into his stomach. The sharp steel was gradually twisted until the young blonde was rewarded with a groan. Too disoriented to stand any longer, Naruto quickly descended onto his back, his head landing too hard on the ground. His vision blurred as he tried to reach for the kunai, but his hand was kicked away by an invisible force.

A cold drop on Naruto's cheek tingled and he questioned whether he was crying again.

No. The sensation was all over his body.

It was raining.

* * *

**Author Notes**:  
(**1**) Everything beyond this point was edited. It's essentially the same, but with more details of the attackers. Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 6: Friend Pulling

**Title**: "Ask Me Instead"  
**Author**: i gaara  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own NARUTO or any of the characters.  
**Dedication**: _Boejangles_! Your review made me really happy. It pushed me to finish this chapter! Thank you so much, and all of my other reviewers. You're all wonderful.

**Edit**: Since I'm doing away with labeling chapters into parts, this chapter was changed from "Chapter 5: hai to ame, Part II" to "Chapter 6: Friend Pulling". Sorry for any confusion. Others notes are the bottom!

* * *

**Chapter 6** – Friend Pulling.

No one in their right mind would want to follow a dead person to the grave. That is, at least, what Sasuke thought before he spent the night at his Naruto's apartment. Never would he have imagined that the dobe would be as cowardly to try to commit suicide. Naruto wasn't the type of person to simply give up, let alone give up on his own life.

But, then, what was going on with him?

Sasuke wiped the fog off the glass door of a nearby bookshop and peered inside for the time. But before he could make out the location of a clock, a hand slapped down on his shoulder and triggered his reflexes. Despite his formal clothing, Sasuke whipped around in a matter of seconds and grabbed the hand in a deathly grip.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, it's me!" shrieked Sakura.

Sasuke immediately released his hold with a grimace. She should have known better than to sneak up on him.

"I'm sorry. I thought… you heard me. I was calling you since a few shops down."

"I didn't feel like stopping," Sasuke lied. He hadn't heard her.

"Well, we should hurry to the ceremony…" Sakura suggested with a frown. She slowly stepped forward to indicate Sasuke should follow.

Sasuke tugged and smoothed down his haori to ensure his appearance was not ill-mannered for Iruka's funeral, and strode passed Sakura.

When they arrived at the temple, the smell of incense was apparent even at the entrance. With the realization that their pace had slowed down, Sasuke's eyes fell on Sakura. Her steps became smaller and more sluggish as they neared the mortuary hall. Feeling sympathy for the girl, Sasuke untangled her hand that was twisted in her black kimono, and held it with a slight squeeze. He could try to comfort her on this day at least.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun… I'm all right…" Sakura reassured as she picked up her pace. However, her grip on Sasuke's hand tightened the closer they got.

Immediately Sasuke began to question the choice of temple when he saw the overcrowded mass fashioned in similar black kimono. Only a handful of seniors followed older traditions and dressed in white. It was by their distinctiveness that Sakura and Sasuke was able to spot Kakashi, with Tsunade alongside him.

Two elderly women with faces as pale as their kimono were expressing their condolences to Kakashi, who paid little attention, and to Tsunade. Sasuke kept a fair distance away from the four, but remained close enough to hear their words.

"It is most unfortunate of the ill-fate that fell upon Umino-san!" said the elder, whose chin sagged low from its frame, making her face look unnaturally elongated.

"He was such a kind young man to us - always courteous and aiding us whenever he could. A great man, he was!"

Kakashi bowed in thankfulness and addressed the ladies as Hisa Noriko and Inoue Hisako.

"Although… his relationship was rather… questionable…" murmured the horse-faced elder known as Hisa Noriko.

Sasuke noticed the Hokage twitch in displeasure at the barb comment but stood calm as Kakashi appeared to be. But the insinuation of Iruka's "questionable" relationship bothered Sasuke as well.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Hisako, Gossip Mode activated. "There were many rumors that he was involved with a… well, you know. You must have heard about it!"

"But that must have been just a nasty rumor, Hisako! How awful that people would circulate such a sinful—" Noriko began.

"I'm sorry to break this to you, _young_ ladies, but the rumors were indeed true. And if you don't mind me saying, _Hatake-san_, he was rather happy," Tsunade said, repulsion dripping in every word she spoke.

Not the least fazed by the Hokage's subtle declaration of war, the interrupted elder raised her head high and pressed on.

"Happy? How could he—or anyone else for that matter—possibly be happy in a disgusting bond between two men?"

"Ladies, if you could please—" tried Kakashi.

"If you have a problem with it I suggest you leave immediately! I will not have you disrespecting the DEAD!" spat Tsunade with cheeks colored scarlet in her fury.

"Let us be off, Noriko. Our prayers are with Umino-san—"started Hisako.

"—as we're sure he'll need it with where he is going," finished Noriko with a smile, and both women inched their way out of the temple.

Sighing in frustration, the Hokage stomped her way to the side door, which reminded Sasuke of a child who didn't get their way. The room boomed with chatter, as it had unknowingly become silent for the squabble between the three women.

After siding with his better judgment, Sasuke decided to leave his Sensei in peace and seated himself around two other empty chairs.

Sasuke continued to observe Kakashi, who placed his attention back to Iruka in the casket in front of the temple altar. For a split second, Sasuke saw Kakashi's eye – as he still wore his mask, and Sasuke wouldn't blame him for such an occasion – wince and strain under some kind of invisible pressure. And then it vanished, giving Kakashi an air that he was unscathed by the scene that played out moments ago.

The endurance the man had was applaud worthy, Sasuke thought, but in his line of duty, it was no wonder Kakashi didn't fly into a fit of rage. Sasuke was certain he would've reacted far differently than Kakashi had, accepting that his anger got the best of him at times, and in all likelihood would've behaved just like Tsunade.

As quick as her temper, Tsunade re-entered the room with hard strides. A priest immediately followed after the Hokage, and the masses took it as their cue to fill up the seats.

"Sasuke-kun, have you seen Naruto?" asked Sakura, taking a chair to the left of him.

"No. He could be running late as usual."

"That's what everyone said, but still… He wouldn't be late for this. I'm worried." Sakura appeared to contemplate her next words and finally spoke, "I even asked Shikamaru if they had contacted the temple for a _proper_ funeral date."

"Don't be so superstitious. The Rokuyo calendar is ridiculous."

"I know… But-"

"Be quiet, it's about to begin."

Sakura moved closer to Sasuke and whispered, "Do you really think he will come?"

"Shush!" hushed the person from behind, and Sakura instantly straightened forward.

* * *

_'I will not say this again, brat. __Wake up!__' _

"Ngh…Not again. I thought I was done listening to you," Naruto groaned.

Since his first face-to-face encounter with the Kyuubi, the beast's presence became more prominent. He often invaded his thoughts and took the initiative to begin several conversations, but only under special conditions. Naruto came to realize the Kyuubi could only speak to him when he was over spent and completely drained. The beast had become an unconscious phenomena that was seeping through. With the events that unfolded around Iruka's attack, the Kyuubi's voice had gotten louder and difficult to ignore. There were some comforting words in the midst of rants, but Naruto wanted nothing more than the Kyuubi to stop talking. (**1**)

_'I refuse to die this easily!' _

"We went through this already. Being stuck with me isn't the worst thing that—"

_'Not that, you idiot! The kunai, boy! My powers cannot heal your body if it is still lodged inside!' _

And then it all rushed back to him. He was stabbed.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he couldn't tell the difference. His vision was still hazy and darkness seemed to engulf all around him. But it was the large pair of lustrous red eyes that told him where he was: he was with the devil within himself.

"Maybe I shouldn't wake up. I can finally free the village of you," said Naruto. It was true that he would do anything to get rid of the beast, but perhaps the village would be best without both the Kyuubi and himself. He was certain Iruka would have been better off.

_'Don't be stupid, boy. That silly human is not worth my life - or yours.' _The Kyuubi quickly added._ 'What you did with your Sensei was within the rights of nature, and to deny those rights would be unwise. Besides, you needed comforting beyond my words.' _

Naruto coiled his head away from the caged creature, wanting nothing more than to deny and forget everything.

"Comfort is a hug or a pat on the back! Not… not…"

_'No matter how many the times you… _fucked_,' _The Kyuubi emphasized the word, enthralled with the power it had over the blonde who shuddered at it. '_Your Sensei's heart still belonged to that dead human. What is the importance of relief by physical means then?'_

"We're not stupid animals like you. You had no right to interfere!" (**2**)

The Kyuubi let out a howl of laughter that rattled his confine and said, _'I did what I had to. You are simply troubled that it became more than just comfort. You took pleasure in it! Every time he filled your tight little hole, and made you whimper and moan like the youngling in heat you are!' _

"S-SHUT UP! That's enough."

_'You are still a child with much to experience, boy. Perhaps that Uchiha heir can be of some assistance.' _The Kyuubi's mouth shaped into a crooked smile and his mirth continued in small chuckles.

"You better leave Sasuke out of this. If you do anything I'll—"

_'ENOUGH!' _the Kyuubi's snarl of the word made Naruto fall into silence._ 'You have been unconscious far too long. We will play this pastime later. NOW GO!' _

The Kyuubi's last words rattled the ground entirely this time and caused Naruto to lose his footing. He felt himself spread-eagle on the cold earth again and the rainfall falling harshly on his face reminded him of his state. His hand fumbled to extract the kunai and in matter of seconds Naruto launched the weapon across the alleyway and struggled to his feet.

Naruto's eyes chased the path of the kunai and –

"Crap…"

- noticed the streets were bustling with people despite the rain.

Naruto secured an arm across his wounded abdomen and left for the safety of his apartment.

* * *

Naruto spotted a Chuunin sitting lazily outside of his apartment door and hesitated to move any further. He would have asked what Shikamaru was doing there, but knew he had missed the funeral. Naruto swallowed deep and continued for the door.

"Everyone is looking for you," Shikamaru informed in a dead beat tone as Naruto extracted keys from thin air.

Naruto unlocked the door and entered as if he had never heard the comment. He did hear, however, Shikamaru shift in motion and left the door open. There was no use in trying to hide when he was already found. If successful, he could convince the lethargic shinobi not to tell anyone he was home yet.

"I'll probably regret asking, but why are you limping?" asked Shikamaru, closing the door behind him.

"It's nothing," Naruto grinned and awkwardly fell onto his couch, hand still pressed on his wound. Shikamaru did not miss the act.

"You need medical treatment, Naruto."

"Clean out your ears. I said it's nothing to worry about."

"How bothersome…" Shikamaru sighed and removed his wet Chuunin vest to dry on a chair. "Let's make a deal. If you agree to treat your wounds, I won't tell Hokage-sama."

Naruto could not disagree that he did need some medical attention. The wound was imposed very close to the other, which barely had enough time to heal in the first place.

"… You would do that?" asked Naruto.

"That woman has unnecessary anger that I would rather avoid for today."

"You're a pal, Shikamaru!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go get Hinata."

"Hinata? But she's not a Medical-Nin."

"If I retrieved a Medical-Nin, word of it would reach that bothersome woman. Hinata will do just fine."

"Oh, I knew that," lied Naruto.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and bid farewell to Naruto before leaving. Naruto noticed he had left without his Chuunin vest but decided against calling him back for it. If he was a smart guy, he would know of its absence straight away.

The moment Shikamaru slipped out the door, his body relaxed into jelly. It was a little strange to be left off so easily, but the lazy shinobi always did take the trouble-free way out. Naruto was glad it was him and not anyone else that found him. Not someone like Sasuke.

"What if it was him?" he thought aloud, but instantly laughed when the words escaped his chapped lips. Sasuke would probably let him bleed to death, and stare. Of course, the dark-haired teenager wouldn't do such a thing, but Naruto was certain the option would weigh in his mind nevertheless.

Naruto brought his attention back to his injury and settled to clean the wound as much as he could before Hinata arrived. Naruto tried with much difficulty to shrug off his haori with stiffened movements, wary not to cause any additional pain. Eventually it came off and he began to work on the rest, untying the obi belt and then pulling at the right top layer of his kimono.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat when a knock came from the door. He cursed himself for the bout of weakness and called out that the door was open. Naruto reckoned it was too quick for Shikamaru and Hinata's arrival, but figured he finally returned for his Chuunin vest.

He regretted the action when he was greeted with Sasuke's stoic face at the doorway.

"Where were you?" Sasuke questioned in a tone almost filled with anger, and slammed the door shut after him.

"I… My alarm clock was broken. It had the wrong time!" Naruto inwardly applauded himself for the excuse. Usually it would take him ages to think of a believable defense.

"Don't lie to me, idiot. Everyone is worried."

"That doesn't explain why _you're_ here." His voice sounded harsh, more than he intended. Nothing ever came out right around Sasuke.

"Cut the crap, Naruto. You're my team mate. If I wanted you dead, I would've done it myself."

Naruto exhaled noisily at the term "team mate". It was like a step taken back every time he said it, another step Naruto had to work twice as hard to reach. Naruto wasn't in the mood to prove he was more than just his team mate. However, the moment Naruto pushed off the couch to get away, his kimono slipped and Sasuke caught sight of the wound - and the spiral design snaking around it - and immediately shoved him back down.

"Shikamaru said you had a wound," said Sasuke, more to himself rather than Naruto.

"Ugh, that traitor…" mumbled Naruto while tightening his kimono in embarrassment.

"Stay put. Shikamaru will be back soon."

But Naruto didn't want to stay put nor be told what to do. He didn't want to be called an idiot for something he could barely remember. He didn't want to talk to Sasuke, not when he was caught with another wound he couldn't explain… not when he was too ashamed that he missed Iruka's funeral… not when he was so ashamed of himself.

But why did he listen to the Kyuubi? Why did he wake up when he was so close – _so close_ to Iruka? He should have remained on the ground, stayed in the bitter rain and continued on that cold-blooded walk of death. He should have died for his betrayal.

"I don't blame you."

Naruto lifted his head weakly to eye Sasuke. He couldn't possibly know what he had done in order not to blame him.

"No one would have wanted to be at the funeral," said Sasuke. "I always thought the smell of incense was terrible."

Taken back by Sasuke's words, Naruto merely stared at him with a blank expression. Was Sasuke trying to make him feel better about not attending the funeral?

And then another knock on the door resounded in the room, but Naruto didn't respond to it. He was too tired to see anyone else.

"Come in," said Sasuke loudly enough for Shikamaru and Hinata to hear, who entered in a hurry. Sasuke noticed their rush and asked, "What happened?"

"We heard s-someone coming…"Hinata said from behind Shikamaru in her usual meek voice.

"We saw Sarutobi-sensei around the market. We think he noticed us, but I don't think he followed us. You two should remain quiet if you don't want any trouble."

"You two? You mean you're gonna leave?" asked Naruto, a little light-hearted at Shikamaru's helpfulness.

"I have to report back and tell them I didn't find you. Are you coming Sasuke?"

"Yeah," came the short reply.

"Wait!" Naruto called out and immediately both Shikamaru and Sasuke stopped in their tracks. "Thanks."

"I would say it wasn't a problem, but then I would be lying," said Shikamaru.

But Sasuke didn't say anything to him. Instead his lips curled into a smug smirk and he left the room, leaving him alone with Hinata so she could attend to his wounds.

Somehow, Naruto felt them healing already.

* * *

**Author Notes (Edit)**: I barely changed anything in this chapter. I only tweaked the dialogue between the Kyuubi and Naruto.  
(**1**) Although the Kyuubi has been very quiet up until this point, I wanted to suggest how often the Kyuubi has spoken to Naruto in the past.  
(**2**) Just wanted to point out this particular line that I added.

Both notes are relevant to future chapters, and can be seen in my one-shot prequel. Go check it out! /wink


	8. Chapter 7: Above the Skin

**Title**: "Ask Me Instead"  
**Author**: i gaara  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own _NARUTO _or any of the characters. 

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Above the Skin

"Well, Naruto?" asked Tsunade impatiently, tapping her fingernails rapidly on the wooden surface of her workstation. It was an involuntary act done out of irritation and restlessness, and one she was rarely aware of. 

She was, on the other hand, aware of the piece of paper that seesawed away from the towering pile of documents that needed her signature._'Good riddance,'_ she thought as it vanished from her sight and landed soundlessly on the marble floor. The notion of closing the windows occurred to the Sannin, but she more than welcomed the opportunity for the wretched documents to disappear. They were a headache to look at, just like the brat in front of her who refused to speak. 

"I don't like repeating myself," Tsunade warned. It was the third time she had asked a question and thrice she had not received an answer. 

Naruto shifted uncomfortably under the Hokage's concentrated glare.It made him feel like he was in the Academy again, as if awaiting a punishment – '_from Iruka-Sensei'_ – for a silly prank he thought was a good idea. But the situation was far worse than a practical joke, and he didn't have an excuse she could accept… nothing that would make things less complicated. He couldn't meet her in the eyes. 

Instead Naruto placed his gaze on a plump pig in front of him, who fashioned large pearls and a tiny maroon vest. Tsunade's pet pig, Ton-Ton, sat idly on her pink butt and stared off into space. What he would give to switch places with the ignorant pet. 

"Just talk to us! Tell us why you didn't come!" she pleaded and afterwards groaned when Naruto kept his fixated stare on the chubby animal.

"Naruto," His name was said in a cold tone; Kakashi's stern voice commanded him to answer.

"They… no, it's my fault!" 

"What is?" asked Tsunade, hope raising. 

"Two… Iruka's death was…" trailed off Naruto. 

"We went through this already. If anyone is to blame for his death, is it his for not being strong enough," calmly explained Kakashi, almost believing it as truth. 

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Naruto bolted up from his chair, knocking it over. "I know you loved him!"

"That doesn't matter anymore. He's gone."

"It fucking does matter! Iruka cared a lot for you!"

"He's. Dead." 

"HE'S NOT DEAD! STOP TRYING TO FORGET HIM!" Naruto fired back, his breathing quickening like an asthmatic. 

Tsunade rubbed her temples and voiced her frustration in a sigh. 

This was going no where; she needed a new approach. But first, Naruto had to relax and Kakashi's presence would not help. 

"Kakashi, why don't you fetch Jiraiya for me?" asked Tsunade though it was more of an order. "I'd look around the hot springs first". 

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi spared a glance at Naruto before he vanished on the spot. 

"Take a seat, Naruto. Please," Tsunade added awkwardly. "You have to see that Kakashi is trying to deal with Iruka-san's death." The honorific to Iruka's was unusual to Naruto, especially when Tsunade never cared for formality. 

"How come Kakashi-sensei gets away with it, but you make a big fuss over me?" 

"Because the kid I knew wouldn't have been such a coward! Kakashi was present at the funeral! In your place, he spoke for Iruka!" 

"I..." There was truth to her words, Naruto knew that. Anyone would agree that the assault from the two Genins wasn't his fault, that it was a decent excuse for his absence, but Naruto couldn't deny it was an excuse he was waiting for. The wound on his abdomen was proof of it, the price he was willing to pay for his cowardice. Could he blame all fault on his attackers when he wasn't incline to defend himself? 

"Then I guess you don't know me at all," argued Naruto. 

Naruto had eventually expected Tsunade to fly off the handle with his evasive replies, and wasn't surprised when she jumped off her chair and marched over at his last remark. For a Hokage and someone all the villagers called "Princess", the lady really was short-fussed. But moments passed in silence as she stood mere inches away and stared him down. Not one threat, nor fists or kicks flew at his direction. Nothing happened. 

"Take off your shirt," the abrupt request came, setting alarms off in Naruto's head. 

"Uh…what for?"

"You're emotions are becoming unstable and it could effect the seal." 

'_Duh. Of course she'd be worried about the seal_,' Naruto thought. 

Knowing he had no choice (That, and he wasn't fast enough to outrun the Hokage), Naruto sat up to expose his belly covered in newly wrapped bandages. 

"What happened here?" 

"I got hurt during training. It's nothing serious!" 

"You're last training session should have been two days ago. Besides, the Kyuubi would've healed it by now." 

"Well, I…" 

"Did you do it?" Tsunade asked flatly; there was no point beating around the bush with the blonde. 

"I told you, I was training!" 

"I don't see how you could have gotten this kind of wound from just training. The Kyuubi—" 

"What makes you think the Kyuubi can heal me all the time! You're not the one living with him!" Naruto turned his head away with a huff and began to tug his shirt over his head. How dare she tell him – the host of the beast - what it can or cannot do! 

"This better be good, Tsunade," came Jiraiya's warning as both he and Kakashi entered the office. 

"Sit down, idiot," directed Tsunade. "Kakashi, Naruto can't be left alone. Find someone to baby-sit him until further notice." 

"What!"

"And we _will_ continue this later, brat. Now get out." 

"You can't do that! I won't – I won't –" bellowed Naruto, continuing the mantra even as he was dragged out of the room by Kakashi.

* * *

"We have to talk…" started Kakashi as he stepped inside Naruto's chilly apartment. 

"There isn't anything to talk 'bout." 

Naruto rushed over to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Kakashi called out to his pupil but heard only a ruckus. He went to open the bedroom door, surprised that it had been left unlocked and found Naruto gathering his belongings from his dresser. 

"Naruto—" a slam of a dresser drawer cut Kakashi short. Having had enough of the brat's refusal to communicate, Kakashi eased his hands beneath Naruto's underarms and hoisted him onto the dresser top. 

"What the hell are you doing! Let go!" Naruto barked the order, trapped between the wall and his Sensei. 

"I want to apologize." 

"Apologize to HIM!" 

"I did." The confession caused confusion to play upon Naruto's features and Kakashi elaborated, "I told him everything." 

Naruto went rigid as the realization of what Kakashi meant, dawned on him. _No, no, no, no!_

"... told him what? What did you tell him?" labored out Naruto. He couldn't breathe. Why was it getting harder to breathe? 

"About our liaisons... the affair." 

_'It wasn't an affair!'_ Naruto protested in his mind. 

_'Oh, yes it was brat!'_ The Kyuubi's amused voice rang throughout his head and Naruto gripped his ears. 

"Shut up! I'm tired of your yapping!" 

Kakashi slammed a fist on the wall, a mere inch away from his student's sun-kissed hair, and commanded, "Listen to me!" 

When Naruto didn't respond, he tilted his face up with a firm grip. 

"Ignore him."

Naruto concentrated on Kakashi's eye, the one he was schooled to read since day one, and felt tears welling up. 

This is how it all started; because Kakashi knew everything. He knew everything he couldn't tell Sasuke or Sakura! Since they were constantly on missions, Kakashi was the only person he could turn to whenever it concerned the nine tailed beast. But he was the _only _one he could tell about the Kyuubi's voice getting worse. How could he confine in Iruka when he was on his death bed... 

And Kakashi _felt_ everything… because Iruka was his _everything_ as well. Kakashi understood everything so well… 

"Don't tell me what to do anymore! I can handle him by myself!" Naruto slipped beneath Kakashi's arm and jumped off the dresser. 

"So, where are you dumping me?" 

Kakashi breathed a sigh and started across the bedroom to the door. "You have five minutes."

"Don't bother, I'm done." Naruto grabbed his backpack with his essentials and stomped out of the room, followed by a frustrated Kakashi. 

* * *

"No. He's not staying here." Sasuke protested as he guarded his doorway. There was no way he was going to baby-sit the dobe again.

"This is a direct order from the Hokage. You can't refuse." 

"I don't need someone to watch over me!" Naruto interjected. 

"Get inside." Sasuke groaned and moved aside. "For how long do I have to play house?" 

"Maybe a week. The Hokage will contact you." Kakashi pushed Naruto forward, inside the mansion. "Try not to kill each other," he jested with a wink before he left the duo.

"I think that'll be a problem." Naruto groaned and threw his backpack onto a black cushioned sofa. 

Sasuke's place was just like he imagined: orderly and in a clean condition, fancy with silk and velvet, and most of all, boring. What was the point of living in such a grand house if it was bear and without personality? There wasn't even a single picture frame anywhere, let alone a family portrait. 

"Let's get one thing straight, moron." Naruto growled at the insult but otherwise remained quiet. "You will keep your stupidity out of this house, especially the kind you committed at your apartment. Though,that's probably why the Hokage put you under my care." Sasuke smirked. 

"I bet you were the one who told the old hag! I should've known you'd open your big fat mouth!" 

"Don't kid yourself." Sasuke took Naruto's backpack and threw it back at him. "Follow me."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto wiped his pack over his shoulder and followed his team-mate up stairs. They arrived at the first door to the left, which looked like it hadn't been occupied for ages. 

"The guest bedroom is packed with junk, so you're going to sleep here tonight. I wouldn't unpack."

"Whose room is this?"

"It's none of your business." 

"Aren't hosts usually polite to their guests?" 

"You're not a quest, you're a nuisance. But if you must know, it _was _my brother's bedroom." 

"Oh." Somehow, Naruto hadn't expected that answer. 

"Do whatever you want, but you will remain in this house unless you have my permission. And I want all doors unlocked, even if you're naked or taking a piss. Got it?"

"Anymore rules?" asked Naruto in a sarcastic manner. Not like he'd ever listen to them anyway.

"Yes; stay out of my way." Sasuke warned and slammed the door shut. 

Naruto huffed and dropped himself on the dusty bed. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Once again, the chapter was not beta-read! If anyone is willing please e-mail or say so in a review! I seriously need someone to make me get these things out faster! 

Anyway, I hope this chapter has shed some light on Kakashi and Naruto's relationship! But as I said before, this is a SasuNaru fanfic so don't worry! C:  
I hope everyone is satisfied with the chapter though, especially since I had a difficult time in certain areas. 

Now Please **REVIEW**! Pwease?


	9. Chapter 8: Lost In Thought

**Title**: "Ask Me Instead"  
**Author**: i gaara  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own _NARUTO _or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8**: Lost In Thought

Before Naruto's alarm clock could vibrate and sound, a loud crash jolted him upright. With his fists set for a hostile confrontation, Naruto frantically searched Itachi's dust-filled bedroom with half-lidded eyes. Was Konohagakure under attack again?

Throwing his feet over the bed, Naruto stifled a yawn and cautiously marched over to the window. It was quiet outside, but it was silence that usually wired him up. But when he reached for the silk drape and peered outside, there was nothing. Only a Sasuke fan girl, Naruto presumed, that gazed at the manor house, sighed and continued to walk towards the market street.

Perhaps it was all in his head - a dream? No, but he was certain he had heard something.

Still curious and anxious to see where the noise had come from, Naruto peeked out the bedroom door and found Sasuke carelessly dropping a picture frame inside a box.

"Good mornin'," said Naruto, now at ease once he discerned Sasuke had probably dropped the storage box.

"Good afternoon," Sasuke corrected and picked up the box of pictures that he had called junk the previous day.

"Where's the bathroom?" Naruto asked. He was too worn out after his quarrel with Tsunade and Kakashi to care about brushing his teeth last night, let alone explore the house.

Sasuke eyed the door near the one he was about to enter, and carried the box away. Naruto snorted at his host's hospitality and slipped back into the room for his toothbrush. Or at least he thought he packed one; he rumbled through his backpack and found that he had forgotten it. How could he fail to remember to collect that and somehow manage to chuck in his alarm clock?

"Oh well, I'll just use Sasuke's!" Naruto decided loudly.

"Use my what?" asked the teen himself, leaning against the doorframe.

"Do you always eavesdrop on your guests?"

"I wouldn't call it eavesdropping if it's my job. Now get your stuff and come with me." But before Sasuke could take the blonde into the guest bedroom, the doorbell beckoned him downstairs.

Taking it as his cue, Naruto raced into the bathroom and locked the door for good measures - or spite. There were two toothbrushes sitting in a cup on the sink: a blue and an orange one. Drawn to the orange colored one, Naruto happily brushed and went back into the solemn bedroom for a change of clothes, glad to find he gathered some.

_'I wonder if Sasuke has anything good to eat.'_ Naruto thought, but decided not to leave it up to his imagination and climbed down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

"I tried looking for him at his apartment but I don't think he was there!" said a worried voice.

Certain that the distinguished voice belonged to his female teammate, Naruto went to greet the fusspot. His stomach could wait a few more minutes.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned as she squeezed passed Sasuke and into the manor. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, came over for... a match but then I... had to use the bathroom!"

"Is that so?" Sakura tilted her head towards Sasuke to see if the lie were true, less shocked than Naruto when he nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm happy to see you're fine! You gave us a scare when you didn't... ah, never mind."

Sakura wished to avoid all talk on the funeral Naruto had missed more than twenty-four hours ago - only if felt like a lifetime of worriment.

She quickly switched over to another topic, though Naruto's expression had revealed nothing about her near slip up.

"I went by your apartment to see if you wanted to have lunch with me."

"No, we're busy." Sasuke deadpanned, still at the door, lounging against the frame.

"We're not!"

"_Yes_. We are."

"How about you come too, Sasuke-kun? You can have your match afterwards!" suggested Sakura, hoping to prevent a brawl between the two.

"But I want to go on a date with Sakura-chan alone!" Naruto objected. It was an atypical moment for Sakura to invite him for lunch (Or anywhere for that matter), and he wasn't about to let Sasuke ruin it by coming along. He no longer expected Sakura to return his dwindling feelings, but he didn't like the notion of being monitored all week, also. This could very well be his only break from the All Mighty Uchiha - _Bastard_.

"Fine, I'll go." Sasuke agreed and moved away to slide on his shoes.

"Great! We can eat at your favorite place, Naruto," Sakura said, and Naruto's puckered brow vanished instantaneously at the proposal.

Ramen can fix almost anything.

* * *

Sasuke nodded his thanks to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar owner as refreshments were placed in front of the trio. The elder man lingered on for a moment, almost impatiently, and paced back towards his other employee. Sasuke was confident he heard their names being mentioned while they exchanged words, but shrugged it off and gulped down his entire cup of water.

"The old man came up to us three times already! Why can't we order?" Naruto whined and rubbed his grumbling stomach as if to soothe it.

"His name is Teuchi-san, and we're waiting because I invited someone else for lunch. We shouldn't order until she gets here."

"She...?" Naruto laid his warm, moist cheek on the counter surface, reveling at its coolness. It was one of the hottest days he'd ever experienced!

"I invited Hyuuga Hinata. Is that all right with you?"

"Oh. Yeah, but..."

"But what? You don't like her?" she asked anxiously, Sasuke noted. Sakura was up to something.

"No! I mean, yeah... She looks at me all funny, though." Sakura smiled at the statement.

Naruto truly was naïve when it came down to matters that didn't entail food, missions or other shinobi related business. Still, she fought against the voice that advised her to enlighten the blonde of the obvious reason for Hinata's behavior. Albeit it would make her arrangement run a lot smoother, she decided she wouldn't interfere so much. Only a push in the right direction should suffice.

Sakura's smile instantly wrought into a frown when she caught sight of Sasuke's knowing smirk. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke wasn't oblivious and was more than likely to figure out her plan to get the two together. She knew it perhaps wasn't the best idea, but concern for her teammate resolved that Hinata's candid affection could distract and help him. Sparring every day with Sasuke or their Sensei couldn't be too healthy for Naruto. While she may endeavor to comfort Naruto herself, the possibility of having to deny his affections was present and she couldn't risk adding to the fire.

"I have an appointment with a client." Sasuke began and slid off his stool, "You have before sunset, dobe."

Naruto mumbled something unintelligible at the set curfew but nonetheless consented. Absently, Sakura sighed and bid Sasuke farewell, more thankful than curious for his abrupt departure. But not long after Sasuke turned a corner, Sakura spotted the awaited guest jogging towards them. She, however, didn't approach without company.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-chan!" shouted the self-proclaimed Valliant Green Beast of Konohagakure.

"Oh, hi Lee," she greeted awkwardly.

"I'm... so sorry for being late, Sakura-san," apologized the lilac-eyed kunoichi, slowly inching behind Lee once she saw Naruto. "I... had to deliver something for my father... and L-Lee was nice enough to help me."

"Don't worry! We weren't waiting long," she lied.

"Can I order now?" Naruto whined again.

"Yeah, yeah! Here Hinata," Sakura hopped off her stool and maneuvered a hand towards it. "You can take my seat."

"O-oh, no, you don't have to..."

"That's fine. I, er, want to sit next to Lee anyway!"

"Um, I..." Hinata trailed off and remained stationary, glued to the ground.

"Come on, Hinata-chan! I'm starving!" Naruto latched onto Hinata's hand and pulled her onto the seat. "Hey, are you okay? You're all red!"

"Aa... I'm fine!" Hinata bowed her head and fiddled with her fingers. "It's just... the weather."

"So are you kids ready to order yet?" asked Teuchi.

"What do you want, Hinata-chan? My treat!" Naruto offered in high spirits now that the prospect of food was not too far off.

"You don't have to, Naruto-kun!"

"I know, but... I want to! So, what will it be?"

"Whatever you're get-getting."

"All right! Two of the usual!"

"Make that a Shouyu soup for me, my good man!" Lee ordered, which Sakura made a double.

"This is wonderful! I'm so excited to be on a double-date with you, Sakura-chan!" Lee exclaimed.

The mention of the word "date" resulted in Hinata's blush to flourish even more, and Naruto placed a hand on her forehead to check for a fever.

"This isn't a double-date! It's just lunch!"

"Please let me interpret this how ever I wish! It's not often I can spend time like this with you!"

"Lee, I don't-" Sakura began, and then all four bowls were positioned in front of them sooner than expected. "Oh, never mind! Let's eat."

"I'm way ahead of you!" Naruto said gleefully, eyeing the bowl as the sweet aroma filled his nostrils.

Naruto was first to plunge his chopsticks forward, unmindful to his timid neighbor. It wasn't long before he reached a second serving - set down in front of him in a matter of seconds due to routine - while the unforeseen double date passed with idle chatter. Sakura attempted to stir up conversation amongst the hopeful pair, but the blonde was too swallowed up in satisfying his endless pit.

"Ah, that was delicious!" Lee pushed his bowl forward and out of the way. He stretched his arms upward, flexing them as if he just finished a work-out session.

"You barely touched your food, Hinata-chan!" Naruto pointed out, and Sakura face brightened up.

Sakura seized hold of Lee's unharmed bandaged hand and tugged him away from the stool. "Can you wait for me in front of the gate entrance?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Lee raised his right hand until the tip touched the outer edge of his eyebrow, grinning wildly. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic gesture. She could always count on his obedience without questioning.

"You're gonna hang out with Fuzzy-Brows?" Naruto asked, watching Lee jog towards Konoha's gate.

"It's none of your business!" Sakura made sure to keep her poker face, lest Naruto became suspicious. "Be a gentlemen and stay with Hinata, okay?"

"Of course!" Naruto shouted, as if it were the most obvious thing for him to do.

"Well, uh... bye!" Sakura waved off and followed Lee's trail, looking back just once. She hoped Naruto would be all right.

Naruto turned his attention back to Hinata, twisting his lips awkwardly.

What was he supposed to say?

He hadn't been too concerned with conversation before, only taking in a word or two whenever Sakura or Lee called on him. But now he was alone with the strange and quiet teen - and they've never been before.

Naruto could barely remember her during their Academy days, merely the kindness she had shown by not chipping in on the laughter at his expense. The only memory that stood out from the rest was the support she'd given throughout the Chuunin -

The _Chuunin Exam_.

Naruto shook his head and struggled against the images - the face - that flooded his head. He couldn't think about Iruka, not with so many people around. He needed a distraction, anything else to focus on!

"Are you... feeling well, Naruto-kun?" Hinata was alarmed by the blonde's sudden strained expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What 'bout you - are you still feeling h-hot?" Naruto asked, his voice breaking off towards the end. He cleared his throat and rambled on. "I sometimes don't get that hungry when it's this hot out! I wonder why... But you don't have to finish it all if you don't want to! I understand..."

Hinata mouthed an "Oh" and nodded. She wasn't completely convinced by his lie that he was fine, but she was afraid to push the topic any further. What if she was the cause of his discomfort?

The thought made her chest tighten.

Naruto probably realized what he'd agreed to and wished he hadn't. He wanted her to finish eating quickly so he could leave.

Hinata felt tears begin to well up at the corners of her eyes, and she pushed her half empty bowl of ramen forward. In mere seconds, Teuchi was there to retrieve it while Hinata dug into her pockets for payment.

"Hey, what are you doing? I said I would pay!" Naruto pushed Hinata's hand away and slapped down the fee for three meals.

"You really d-don't have to," Hinata whispered, almost inaudibly.

Naruto couldn't remove his expression completely, leaving just the puckered brow behind, but the pressure in Hinata's chest loosened up slightly. It pleased her that Naruto would still keep word on his promise.

"I told you I want to! You're being kinda stubborn, Hinata-chan!" Naruto laughed at his statement, but when Hinata looked away and wiped at the liquid blurring her vision, he regretted it. "No, I didn't mean it that way, Hinata-chan! I'm sorry - you're not stubborn. It was a joke! Forgive me!"

The pleading and apologetic words gushed out of Naruto's mouth too quickly for Hinata to understand. She let out a quiet laugh, realizing she had jumped to conclusions too fast.

"I am not upset. Thank you, Naruto-kun..." Hinata gave the blonde a warm smile, and relief washed over Naruto's features. "B-but I do have to leave now. Um..." She hesitated by the foot of her stool and fumbled with her fingers, trying to sort out her next words and hoping they'd come out correctly. "Uh... Would you like to... hang out again?"

"Yeah! Let's do something fun next time!" There was no uncertainty in Naruto's answer, just enthusiasm for the chance to amend for his behavior.

"G-great! How about... the day after tomorrow? We can, um... meet here again if you'd like."

"Sounds good by me!"

"I'll, um.. see you then. Bye Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled - Naruto liking the expression better than the meek mask she usually wore - and sprinted off.

Naruto waited until she merged into a throng of bustling people before he began to walk towards the nearest alleyway, into the haze.

* * *

Sasuke had lied about meeting a client. If he was given a week to spend as he pleased, he wasn't going to waste it on deplorable missions, such as rescuing a cat from a tree or walking dogs. He was certain the Hokage wouldn't let them undertake any high ranked missions anyway. Luckily, the dobe rarely caught Sasuke in his lies.

Therefore, when the said dobe appeared at the Uchiha estate moments before the sun peter out from the sky, Sasuke wasn't surprised when Naruto asked about the mission - merely pleased his paranoia of leaving Naruto in Sakura's observant eye was for naught.

"A waste of time, as usual," Sasuke fibbed and Naruto chuckled at the statement. Sasuke didn't know why, it wasn't particularly funny, but he simply did.

"Well... I'mma take a shower before I hit the hay." Naruto said and quietly went upstairs.

Once Sasuke heard the water begin to run, he parked himself down on a black sofa, decorated with scarlet fluffy pillows, and took comfort in its coolness. He failed to remember the last time he did anything in the room besides dusting. Just how many summers had he spent under the mercy of Helios instead of relishing in his ventilated home?

_'Too many,'_ Sasuke confessed and flopped on his side, lifting his feet comfortably onto the sofa. It felt nice, almost nice enough to pass out.

Then, he grimaced.

He really shouldn't fall asleep before Naruto. The blonde had abided by the set curfew and arrived without uproar, but he had considered the possibilities of Naruto trying something asinine in public. The chances of that were low. And Sasuke was certain Sakura would never keep Naruto unaccompanied.

But it was time of night now, and if Naruto was anything akin to Sasuke, his mind would wander to places it shouldn't step foot into. Trusting Naruto to his own devices in hours of darkness (Or even by himself) was not a chance he was willing to take.

Sasuke shifted his legs off the sofa and stood with one fluid movement. He headed to the kitchen first, grabbing a bottle of water before he went up to his bedroom. As it was along the way, Sasuke paused for a moment at the bathroom door. He listened for anything, a sign of another dilemma, but there was nothing else but the sound of water gushing out from the shower head.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out, knocking on the door for good measures.

No answer.

And then a sharp intake of breathe.

Something ignited in Sasuke's brain and he seized hold of the door handle, abandoning all etiquette for privacy, and swung it open. His eyes darted towards the blonde mane poking out from the bulky bathtub, immediately distressing if Naruto was submerged and trying to do _that _again. Sasuke rushed over to find his guess was incorrect; the accumulated water only reached his ankles.

Naruto appeared the same way he had that night at his apartment: curled up in a fetal position and quivering beyond control. It was no wonder, Sasuke thought, when cold dewdrops made contact with his ivory skin, sending waves up and down his spine.

"Get out before you catch a cold." he ordered while making quick work of the shower. He threw a large towel on the bathtub's rim, but the blonde made no attempt to reach out. Naruto remained compact between his legs, in a stupor.

With duty in mind, Sasuke gathered the towel and draped it in front of Naruto's frozen frame. He slid his hands under Naruto's upper arms and pushed his teammate straight up. Once Sasuke secured the wooly cloth around his backside as well, he hoisted him out of the tub. Kicking down the toilet's lid over, Sasuke then stationed him down.

"Does anything hurt?" Sasuke began to examine the exposed torso area - without support, the towel had fallen to pool around Naruto's hip.

Naruto flinched, a sign of consciousness.

Naruto's eyes slid downward, towards the hand that tugged on the towel for further inspection. A bestial chuckle resonated, amplifying only in Naruto's mind, when he realized just how bare he was beneath.

_'Don't be bashful, brat.' _

Naruto willed himself to tune out the Kyuubi's incoming comments, already knowing the perverted path they were headed.

"I'm fine." Naruto quickly replied, not wanting to let off just how weak he mentally felt.

It must've done the trick, Naruto noticed, since Sasuke was on his feet in one lithe motion. But then he paused for a moment, seemingly considering something before he spoke.

"When you're done getting dressed, come to my room." Before Naruto could breathe a word of protest, Sasuke was gone.

Naruto slapped both palms over his eyes. He didn't have to be a Seer in order to foresee the _pleasant chitchat _he'd have with Sasuke.

It wasn't like he tried to off himself again, albeit he didn't remember trying at all in the very first place. The shower had started as usual: his muscles slacked under the cool jet, releasing all tension built up from the afternoon. He then washed the muggy coat stuck on his skin, and continued on to scrub and rinse off the sweat from his unruly blonde hair, the sweet floral scent filling his nostrils. He remembered laughing at it, aware of its femininity that Sasuke apparently used. Eventually, he finished all shower duties and sunk down to sit, to relax once more.

Naruto also remembered thinking more about his afternoon; his lunch with Hinata, Sakura and Lee. It was a pleasant change from all other activities, one he would've enjoyed much more under different circumstances - in a different lifetime. He thought about leaving the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, after creating plans he probably would not be able to keep, and then... and then... nothing.

It was a blank page, or rather it was a page ripped out that skipped to being naked in the presence of the Uchiha Bastard.

"I'm losing my mind..." Naruto whispered.

If he was truly going crazy, then the idea of suicide - Naruto shuddered at the word - wasn't implausible. It was difficult to rebuttal, especially if he couldn't remember anything of it.

Naruto shook his head and stood up warily.

He did know three things for sure; he needed to quickly put on some clothing, convince Sasuke the opposite of whatever his arrogant mind was engineering, and, lastly, hurry with the first two tasks so he could fall into a much desirable sleep.

* * *

Poor chapter. It has been neglected for months, just sitting on my desktop and "collecting dust". I've just been so distracted with work, GaiaOnline, World of Warcraft, and the Twilight Series! But I wanted to get this out before my birthday (August 9), as a present!

Anyway, I hope _someone - _anyone enjoys this chapter! I keep working on that "This-Is-Boring, Let's-Get-To-The-Good-Part-Already" feeling and _hate _writing these chapters. I would totally skip to the much awaited SasuNaru, but I'm working on my ability to write a story. Not pure smut.

I _was _thinking about writing a one-shot of Naruto's affair with Kakashi. I've left some _loop holes_ in some chapters for a present situation, or I thought about writing how it all began. I doubted it would work out, so... here's an idea!

I **challenge **one of **you **to write it for me! Not only would I love to see someone's outtake on things, but also I'd be excited to have someone more experienced at writing contribute! Of course, I'd answer any questions!

So, there you go. Out in the open for anyone who needed a challenge or simply wanted something else to write about.

And, as usual, I ask for reviews and to say this chapter was not beta-read.


	10. Chapter 9: Empty Walls

**Title**: "Ask Me Instead"  
**Author**: i gaara  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own _NARUTO _or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Empty Walls.

Naruto had imagined Sasuke's bedroom to be like the rest of the manor: orderly and luxurious. Instead he was greeted with an eyesore that resembled his apartment when he entered the room. Jutsu scrolls lay open and scattered about the carpeted floor amongst some books. Despite the clutter, it looked empty and was devoid of decorative pieces or much furniture. There was only a tall lamp and a low bed.

"I obviously can't trust you to be alone," Sasuke began as he threw a pile of blankets next to the bed. "So you will be with me at all times."

"No way! I didn't do anything wrong!" Naruto didn't like the way the arrangements were going anymore. He had accepted that he'd live with Sasuke for a while, but at least he was given his own room. He couldn't allow his every movement to be watched by the Almighty Uchiha Bastard – he _needed_ some space and time alone.

But Naruto knew there was no possible way Sasuke would change his mind; his teammate was just as stubborn as he was. And with the way the situation was beginning to add up against him, Naruto wasn't sure if he'd even believe himself. He was almost certain he wasn't trying to hurt himself, but his mind had never gone blank like it had today.

But Naruto had to give it a shot. Maybe he could talk his way out of the new sleeping arrangement.

"I know it looks bad, but I'm not doing anything stupid! Believe me!" Naruto hoped he didn't sound as desperate as he was beginning to feel.

"How long are you going to keep this up, dobe? You're not the only one grieving," Naruto's stomach churned. The conversation was already shifting to a place he didn't want it to go. "Everyone cared about Iru-"

"I don't want to talk about him."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, but kept his voice even and calm. If he was finally going to get some answers from Naruto, he needed to keep his composure. "Maybe you should."

When the blonde remained silent, Sasuke took it as a signal to continue, "You think Iruka-sensei would be proud of your behavior? Stop running away."

Naruto knew his teammate was right – he was running and running as hard as he could. He just wanted everything to return to normal. He wanted everyone to stop fussing over him. He wanted the Kyuubi's voice to stop. He wanted this guilt in the pit of his stomach to vanish. But most of all, he wanted Iruka back. He needed him back.

He couldn't stop running. If he did, everything would catch up to him. It already felt like a hammer was pounding in his chest, against his heart. It was cracking into pieces and he couldn't hold it together for much longer.

But how dare Sasuke judge him, of all people.

"You're doing the same thing… "Naruto whispered. "You live in a house with no pictures on your walls. You keep them in a box and call them junk."

Sasuke's face hardened, his forehead wrinkling into displeasure.

The subject of Sasuke's family was unthinkable to Naruto, and he had never really spoken about them before. He was as knowledgeable as everyone else in the village about the matter, which wasn't a lot, but he knew one important fact: Don't bring it up. Yet, if Sasuke was going to launch everything out in the open, so would he.

Naruto almost regretted his words when Sasuke began to make a beeline towards him. He hadn't considered that Sasuke might respond with his fist connecting with his jaw. And even if his mind was prepared to battle it out with the dark-haired teen, his body wasn't. Naruto was simply too exhausted.

However, a mixture of relief and confusion played across Naruto's face when Sasuke continued past Naruto and out of the bedroom. Was Sasuke walking away from a fight – from _him_? Whatever the reason, he figured it was his best chance to leave the room as well. He required some much needed sleep.

_'Where are you going, brat? This is your perfect opportunity to lay with the Uchiha child…'_ The Kyuubi chuckled.

"Shut up," Naruto mumbled and turned towards the doorway.

However, no sooner than Naruto could take one step forward, Sasuke returned with something in hand. But before the blonde could get a decent look at it, Sasuke lifted it away from view when he reached a wall by the bed. Sasuke then shifted to the side, revealing a slightly torn up photo held up by a tack.

It was Team Kakashi.

Only Sakura and Kakashi-sensei appeared happy when the photo was taken. But despite the irritation on the faces of both boys, Naruto could only associate good memories with it. It was their first photo as an official team. It was also a time when everything was less complicated. Not like now.

But why did Sasuke have that?

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully," Sasuke warned before he continued, "I don't hate you".

"Oh, I'm glad," Naruto's words dripped with sarcasm and fatigue.

"You said I was the closest person you have to a friend. Well, I don't want to lose that either".

"You said we weren't friends".

"I wouldn't call this a friendship. Would you?" Sasuke's lips slipped into a small smile, but immediately vanished when Naruto's eyes fell upon them.

Naruto couldn't deny that the two weren't friends by definition. As much as he wanted to use the label, it didn't apply to them. To everyone else in the village, they appeared to be more like rivals than anything else. But Naruto couldn't bring himself to say he hated Sasuke anymore. While he knew they weren't just teammates, he also knew they were something more than that. No matter how complex and aggravating it was.

Maybe Sasuke knew that too.

"I guess not." Naruto replied. He wanted to return the smile, but his face felt heavy. He needed to lay his head down.

Naruto quickly snagged a pillow from atop of the bed and dropped himself onto the pile of blankets Sasuke had laid out. If Sasuke had anything else to say, it would have to wait.

* * *

**Author Stuff**:

So, I disappeared for quite some time. Aside from the whole college and work excuse, I also lost interest in anime for a reeeeally long time. But I recently went to an anime convention in Somerset, NJ for the hell of it, and it got me in the mood again.

Unfortunately when I moved a couple of months ago, I misplaced my notes for the fanfic. I remember the big picture and how I want this to end, but as far as how it's going to get there... well, I need to plan everything out again. Needless to say, this installment was written without much thought. If OOCness peaked its head, I apologize. I just felt like writing something and to say: HEY, I'm alive!

It'll probably be a while before I get anything else out, but reviews can certainly motivate me to get things done quicker!


	11. Chapter 10: Clarity

**Title**: "Ask Me Instead"  
**Author**: i gaara  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own _NARUTO _or any of the characters.  
**Author Notes**: This chapter was also beta-read once by **HalfPrince **(You're awesome. Thank you so much for your patience)! If anyone finds any other mistakes, it's my fault. I went crazy fixing stuff afterwards, haha.  
Also, **this is the only new chapter**. I wanted to do away with the whole "Part II" business and gave each chapter their own individual titles. Sorry for any confusion.

* * *

**Chapter 10**: Clarity.

Naruto grunted as the morning sun entered the bedroom and breathed warmth on his face. Within seconds, he snatched the fluffy pillow from under his head and pressed it firmly against his eyes, shielding them from the unwanted golden rays. But no matter how effective the pillow was, or how bone tired Naruto felt, he couldn't fall back to sleep.

He needed to wake up before Sasuke did. He didn't want to continue last night's conversation so early in the morning.

Naruto tossed over, back slightly aching from sleeping on the floor, and was surprised when he came face to face with ivory skin. He rubbed the grogginess out of his eyes, only to find that it was Sasuke's arm that hung flaccidly off the bed.

It was strange, Naruto thought, how flawless his skin appeared as it glistened with the sun. Even this close up, he could barely make out the jagged lines of imperfection from past injuries. No matter how hard Sasuke pushed himself to the limits, he always did make everything seem effortless. It shouldn't be a surprise he'd _look_ perfect as well, even while he slept.

Naruto quickly averted his eyes, keen on anything he could find that wasn't the Uchiha bastard.

What was he thinking? His pale flesh just made him look like the walking dead most of the time.

Naruto slowly lifted himself into an upright position and tip-toed his way towards the doorway. For a fleeting moment, his eyes rested on Sasuke's soundless form.

* * *

Naruto paled at the sight of him; he was certain Sasuke was still asleep when he left the bedroom. Even after using the restroom – and not flushing the toilet in case the swirling splash of water would reach the Uchiha's ears – he strained the tips of his toes not to make the slightest sound when he walked past.

But here he was, in his smug glory, munching on a loaf of bread.

"You seem surprised," Sasuke perked a brow, and smirked.

"Shut up," spat Naruto as he made his way to the refrigerator. "Have anything good to eat in this place? I'm starving."

"Heads up," Sasuke called out, and threw a chunk of his bread at Naruto. "There's no food in there."

"Then what do you eat in this dump?" asked Naruto. He quickly took a bite of the fluffy bread, savoring its taste.

"This 'dump' is usually filled with groceries. I haven't had the time to pick anything up."

"We're not doing anything. Let's go right now!" Naruto bounced off the stool he momentarily sat on, excited with the opportunity to leave the Uchiha estate.

"Not yet. You owe me something." Sasuke motioned his index finger at the stool, an order for the blonde to sit back down, which he did unwilling. "Talk."

"Can't we do this later? I'm starving!"

"No. Talk now and maybe I'll feed you".

"I thought you were s'posed to take care of me. You're not doing your job!"

"My only job is to make sure _you_ keep yourself alive, idiot. Whether you get food or not is up to _you_."

Angrily, Naruto crossed his arms around himself and lowered his eyes to fall upon the countertop. Sasuke was right. His only task was to keep an eye on him. He was also well aware Sasuke would have no qualms in refusing him food. The bastard would probably enjoy watching him wither from starvation.

"Why should I talk to a jerk like you anyway?"

"Every other time I tell you to shut up, you don't. Now that I tell you to talk, you refuse."

"Don't tell me what to do then, bastard."

"I'm –" Sasuke stopped short, wanting to choose his words wisely. If he wanted Naruto to cooperate, he would have to be nice. "I'm _asking_ you. I… want to listen, so you can at least try to make some sense."

Though he was taken aback by Sasuke's response, his concentrated gaze on the kitchen counter was unmoving. He knew Sasuke wasn't lying to him – he wouldn't lie about this. He couldn't continue to pretend Sasuke only saw him as a nuisance. Not after Sasuke had at last confessed to viewing him as a friend - or something along the lines. Regardless of what he wanted to call it, Sasuke had shown some level of concern for him. But how could he change months and years of habit? No matter how long he had yearned to have a sincere friendship with Sasuke, he didn't know how to.

"I don't know how to make sense of anything…"

"That's a given, but the magic word was _try_."

Naruto chuckled and asked, "Is that your way of making someone talk, asshole?"

"I don't know how to—"

"—how to be nice? That's a given," Naruto mocked, scrunching his face while he tried to imitate his teammate.

Sasuke inhaled deeply, a habit he acquired to calm himself down from the years of dealing with the blonde, and said, "I don't know how to do _this_. I wasn't exactly sociable when my brother killed our clan."

Naruto swallowed hard, his chest tight with the mention of Sasuke's sinister brother and his deceased clan. He couldn't fathom the concept of murdering one's own flesh and blood. He just couldn't understand, not when he so desperately wanted to have Iruka alive with him. But he never thought Sasuke would bring them up so nonchalantly. "W-why? Everyone woulda listened to you. They'd do anything for an almighty asshole like you."

"I'm sure a lot of people thought it was in their best interest to be nice to the last remaining Uchiha, apart from my brother. But everyone wants to help you, even if you are an idiot."

"You want to listen to this idiot, so… that makes you an idiot too."

"Maybe," Sasuke shrugged.

"Well…" Naruto hesitated, "Can you ask me questions instead? I don't know where to start."

But there was only one question Sasuke had in mind – if Naruto was truthfully trying to take his life. However, he would have to take it slow with the blonde. He didn't want to risk angering him.

"What happened the night at your apartment?" Sasuke asked, referring to the night he found Naruto injured.

Naruto sighed, and for a moment, Sasuke thought he had asked the wrong question to start with.

"I don't know," answered Naruto, his voice low. "I brushed my teeth, got into bed and… that's it. I fell asleep soon after, I guess."

"And you have no knowledge of how you got the wound?"

"I'm not lying, Sasuke. I really don't remember anything else, just waking up to... _that,_" Naruto admitted as he wiggled his fingers on his lap.

"The day of Iruka's funeral, your wound looked fresh. Did you _wake up_ to another one?"

Naruto scowled at his tone with the words "wake up", but disregarded it. He was more concerned with how he would answer the question. The truth was too humiliating.

"No," his reply was curt, and Sasuke knew he had finally hit a mark.

"Was it a separate incident?"

"Y-yeah, but…"

"But what? How'd it happen?"

Naruto quickly swung around on the backless seat and continued to toy with his fingers, unable to keep them still. There was no way he could turn back now. He was the one who suggested that he asked him questions.

'**Spit it out, already**,' the Kyuubi's voice appeared.

"Don't tell me what to do," mumbled Naruto.

"What?"

"I said… I'm done with the questions!"

"We're not done," Sasuke rose from his stool, feeling the frustration that had begun to build. "Answer me."

"It was nothing!"

"Nothing? You couldn't sit upright. It was more than—"

"I said it was-"

"I heard what you said, but I don't think you -"

"I was attacked, okay? Is that what you wanted?" yelled Naruto, face creased in anger.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, idiot?" Sasuke leaned forward on the counter, no longer able to confine his temper.

"I'm _always_ being picked on. It doesn't mean I should tattletale every time it happens."

"Tattletale?" Sasuke repeated in a huff. "You're not five anymore. It's not the same."

"But I'm fine," Naruto grinned, hoping to reassure Sasuke, but the scowl on his face was unmoving. He wasn't convinced. "Imagine what the Old Hag woulda done. She would only make things worse!"

"They think you're a danger to yourself. If you don't tell them, you'll continue to stay with me."

Naruto shrugged and hopped off the stool. "I've been through worse. I rather deal with you than that stubborn woman right now."

Sasuke plopped back down on his stool and exhaled deeply. What was he to do now?

Often his interests aligned with the completion of his missions, and informing Kakashi or Tsunade would rid him of the headache from baby-sitting Naruto, but...

If he were in Naruto's situation, he'd want to handle it alone, as he did everything else. However, all suspicion on Naruto has yet to be removed; he still didn't know what fully transpired at his apartment that night. He would have to keep this between them if he wanted answers.

"Are we done now?" Naruto asked.

"For now. We will finish this another time."

Then, before Naruto could get far enough in his sprint for the front door, a flutter outside the kitchen window whipped his attention back. The two eyed each other in a silent exchange of words, adrenaline now pulsating through their bodies. Sasuke crept forward, careful not to alert the trespasser, and pushed the curtain aside once he was within reach.

There was no one in sight.

* * *

**Author Stuff**: Life has been reallyreallyREALLY crazy the last 12 months. Not sure how I survived it all. But I'm going to make this short.

Other than chapters seven and eight, I've edited all chapters - as far as the plot goes. I marked all important changes so if anyone was curious, you would know where to read. I would actually recommend going back.

I've also uploaded a one-shot prequel to _Ask me Instead_. It's Kaka/Naru, of course. So, if anyone is interested, goooo check it out. I might continue it.

**Thank you for reading and please**** review!**


End file.
